Pequeños Detalles
by Maritchu
Summary: El séptimo y último año de Harry comienza con un inesperado accidente, el cual él no nota hasta que llega la mañana ¡y encuentra a Hermione leyendo un libro de amor!
1. Nota de Autor

Nota de Autor:  
  
Primero que nada me gustaría disculparme porque la primera vez que este fan fiction se publicó fue demasiado desordenado y yo misma, que después lo arreglé, no habría podido entender nada. Esto ocurrió porque fue una amiga quien lo publicó aquí en y al parecer no se molestó en ordenarlo (igual te quiero XD), pero ahora podrán leerlo con claridad y discúlpenme, por favor.  
  
Aún queda un capítulo o quizá dos que actualizar, los tendrán muy pronto, no se preocupen. Gracias a todos los reviews, me levantaron el ánimo notablemente. Respecto a que Hermione llora demasiado, bueno, creo que estaría igual si estuviera en su lugar ;).  
  
Muchas Gracias,   
Maritchu


	2. La Confesión

Capítulo 1: La Confesión  
  
Mientras bajaba perezosamente las escaleras de caracol hacia la sala común, levantó la vista y la distinguió profundamente dormida en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea, que en esos momentos no mostraba nada más que oscuras cenizas. Tocó el suelo de la sala y se dirigió hacia ella silenciosamente. La luz del alba iluminaba su rostro mientras dormía, tenía la boca semiabierta y algunos rizos ocultaban sus ojos. Tenía un libro abierto encima de su regazo, con la tapa hacia el exterior. Parecía que lo había estado leyendo porque tenía una mano en él. Echó una ojeada al título y leyó "Entre la amistad y el amor, de Mark Reeves". Arrugó el entrecejo ¿Por qué querría ella leer tal libro? Observó más abajo los subtítulos, que decían como "¿Está usted confundiendo una gran amistad con amor?" o "¿Una amistad se le ha declarado? ¡Acá encontrará la solución" . No entendía por qué ella leía ese libro. No encontró ninguna respuesta en su mente porque Harry sabía perfectamente que a Hermione no le interesaban aquéllas cosas. Ella leía libros de cultura.  
Acercó su cabeza a su oído, apoyando cada mano en los brazos del sillón, y le susurró su nombre, con la intención de despertarla pero, al ver que no sucedía nada, lo hizo de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Al instante, ella abrió los ojos, sobresaltada y giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Como habían estado tan cerca, sus narices se toparon, pero ninguno se apartó, sino que se quedaron así, mirándose. Harry no entendía por qué, pero no quería perder el contacto con ella. Ninguno hablaba. Podía sentir su respiración algo agitada por el susto y de pronto ella posó su mejilla con la de Harry y cerró sus ojos, haciendo que él se ruborizara.

- Vaya susto que me has dado, Harry...

- No te preocupes, soy yo... - musitó él, cerrando sus ojos también. Aún no lograba encontrar una explicación, pero le agradaba que Hermione estuviera cerca de él. Arrugó el entrecejo a darse cuenta de las cosas que pensaba.

- Creo que ya me di cuenta. – repuso ella sonriendo y apartándose, para desgracia de Harry. Él sonrió tontamente, no sabía que pasaba por su cabeza. De pronto la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Hermione, y la de Harry vaciló hasta quedar serio. - ¿Cómo estás?

Lo sabía, siempre lo sabía. Ella podía tener completa certeza de cuándo Harry se hallaba mal o confundido. Él no había podido dormir y había bajado a la sala común, pero eso no era toda la razón. Él no quería volver a dormir porque había tenido una pesadilla en la que se veía involucrado. Caminaba junto a unos mortífagos en una planicie seca, oscura y con árboles sin vida. Pero lo peor de todo era que él era parte de ellos y se dirigían hacia una persona que yacía botada a unos pocos metros de ellos, con la cara vuelta hacia el otro lado. Harry pudo decir que era chica pues tenía el cabello largo y revuelto. Sólo habían quedado algunos metros que los separaban y levantaron sus varitas, escuchando como ella sollozaba. Estaban a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando Harry sintió un doloroso golpe en el pecho y se había despertado, sudando. No quería molestar a los demás, por lo que se había vestido y había bajado a la sala común, con la intención de refrescar un poco su mente.

- Yo... no podía dormir. – vaciló. No quería decirle nada sobre el sueño. No quería preocuparla sin motivo. Ya tenía mucho trabajo siendo prefecta, estudiando para los exámenes y además cosiendo gorros y calcetines para elfos, horas extras en la noche.  
Ella lo miró ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, dubitativa.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí... - confirmó Harry, pero algo le decía que Hermione sabía perfectamente que no decía lo suficiente.  
Durante los dos últimos años, Harry y Hermione se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Ron seguía siendo su amigo, de eso no había duda, pero tampoco había en que Harry y Hermione tenían mucha unión y se entendían a la perfección. Y ahora, en el séptimo año en Hogwarts, parecía que podían leer las mentes del otro.

- Harry, tú sabes que puedes decirme la verd...

- Hermione. – pisó la frase Harry. Mirándola intensamente, le tomó una mano, se hincó frente a ella y dijo – No te preocupes, porque lo haces demasiado.  
  
Hermione observó la mano de Harry, sobre la de ella y la apretó cariñosamente. Luego volvió a levantar la vista hacia él.

- Pero, Harry... yo...

- Sin peros, Hermione. Ya bastante tienes con lo que haces para preocuparte de mí.

- Pero, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar de ti?

- Suficiente sobre mí. – repuso Harry. - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué leías ese libro?  
Harry señaló con un movimiento de su cabeza el libro que aún seguía abierto en el regazo de Hermione. Ella miró a Harry con la boca algo abierta.

- ¿L-libro? – tartamudeó y luego bajó la vista. - ¡Ah! Este libro... bu-bueno...- soltó la mano de Harry y tomó el libro. Lo cerró bruscamente y lo guardó de forma rápida en una mochila que estaba al pie del sillón en el que ella estaba sentada. Volvió a su postura normal y lo miró algo nerviosa. - yo...quiero decir que... viste el título ¿no? Me refiero... estaba muy expuesto a todo el mundo y hubiera sido difícil que pasara desapercibido...

- Sí, vi el título. – admitió Harry, sintiéndose algo culpable. – Pero, ¿por qué lo leías? Que yo sepa a ti no te han interesado esas cosas...

- Y tienes mucha razón, Harry... pero, la cosa es que se me hace indispensable leerlo... - confesó ella.

- No entiendo...

- Yo... e-esto... - vaciló Hermione mirando a varios lados, pero de pronto arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Harry, extrañada. - ¿No te ha contado?

- ¿Quién?

- Bueno... Ron... - dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Harry perplejo. - ¿Qué se supone que tendría que decirme?

- Harry... él en la noche... - suspiró nerviosamente, mirando el piso.

- ¿Qué pasó en la noche, Hermione?

- Ron... me... - comenzó ella pero, de pronto se levantó bruscamente del sillón y ocultó su cara entre sus manos. - ¡Ay, Harry, no puedo decirte esto!  
Harry la miró y se puso en pie también. Se acercó a ella y le descubrió su rostro de sus manos, suavemente, para observar con asombro que lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Hermione.

- Hermione... está bien, no me lo cuentes, pero quédate tranquila. – la calmó Harry y la rodeó con sus brazos. – No llores.

- Es que tengo que decírtelo... pero no sé cómo... - aclaró ella correspondiéndole el abrazo y respirando con cierta dificultad.

- Primero, cálmate.  
Ella comenzó a respirar profundamente y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- Ayer en la noche, – empezó a relatar. – cuando terminamos la cena, Ron me llevó aparte y... me dijo... que... - tembló un poco. – que me amaba.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó Harry, apartándose.

- ¿Me entiendes ahora? – dijo ella mirándolo entre sus lágrimas. – Por eso leía aquél libro, para ver en qué me podía ayudar. Salían varios casos de amigos que terminaban enamorándose, o cuando un amigo comenzaba a confundir sus sentimientos. Yo no quiero herir a Ron, nunca antes había vivido una cosa así, por eso me desespero... porque ¡No sé qué hacer! – rió tristemente. – No soporto eso... Yo... yo no quiero a Ron, quiero decir, sí lo quiero pero, no de aquella manera...

- Pero, ¿qué le dijiste? Cuando te llevo y te dijo eso... ¿qué le respondiste?

- Casi no me dejo tiempo para contestar, yo vacilé y él me pidió ser su novia... yo volví a vacilar, estaba completamente sorprendida, y me dijo que tenía todo el tiempo para pensármelo, que él esperaría. Y luego, como somos prefectos, se fue a llamar a los de primero... yo estaba muy impactada como para hablar.

- Por eso estabas tan pálida anoche y fuiste al dormitorio apenas llegamos...

- ¿Estaba pálida? Bueno... sí, ya te dije, nunca me había pasado algo así.  
Un silencio reinó en la sala común. Las nubes llenaban el cielo, de modo que no se podía obtener el calor del sol a través de la ventana.

- No sé qué hacer. – susurró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras miraba la chimenea.

- Bueno, debes empezar diciéndole la verdad... - aconsejó Harry.

- No es fácil...

- Hermione. – dijo él tomándola de los hombros. – Sé que no es fácil, pero debes, al menos, intentarlo. Imagina que tú le sigues diciendo a Ron que debes pensártelo ¡cuando en realidad no estás enamorada de él! Y traicionarías tus propios sentimientos. Él se esperanzaría y cuando esto llegara muy lejos ya sería demasiado tarde. Tú le tendrías que decir la verdad y a él se le rompería el alma. No creo que la amistad sería lo mismo. Por eso, tienes que ser sincera y decirle, antes de que le entregues falsas esperanzas.

- ¡Vaya, Harry! – exclamó Hermione con ojos ensanchados. – Has adquirido experiencia, me parece... ¿no?

- Eso es porque tú me has ayudado.  
Ambos sonrieron.

- Bueno, 'Mione, mejor vamos a desayunar...

- ¿Mione? – preguntó ella extrañada, alzando una ceja.

- Sí, bueno, es un lindo apodo ¿no?

- Eso creo. Prefiero ese que Hermy – sonrió ella. – De todas maneras, si viene de ti está bien.  
Ella bajó la vista suspirando.

- No te preocupes más, 'Mione, yo te ayudaré.

- ¿Lo harás? – dijo ella levantando la vista, esperanzada.

- Claro. – sonrió él. – Por eso eres mi amiga.  
Ella rió alegre.

- Vamos. – repitió Harry y la tomó de la mano, llevándola a través de la sala común hacia el hueco del retrato, que les permitiría salir.  
Los dos salieron de la sala común, dejándola vacía y silenciosa, pero sus voces aún pudieron oírse desde afuera, mientras bajaban por las escaleras.


	3. Ataque de Celos

Capítulo 2: Ataque De Celos  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor miraron hacia adentro, pero notaron que aún no había llegado la hora del desayuno pues, todas las mesas tenían sus platos en sus lugares apropiados pero, estaban vacíos, al igual que el Gran Comedor. Decidieron, entonces, ir a dar una vuelta alrededor de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta que fuera la hora de desayunar. Se encaminaron por la escalera de mármol hacia el Vestíbulo y lo atravesaron, aún tomados de la mano. A Harry se le hacía extrañamente normal cada vez y no quería soltarla. Le parecía que Hermione tampoco sentía deseos de soltarle la mano, pues la tenía firmemente agarrada. Por fin llegaron a la salida del enorme castillo, abrieron las puertas de roble y salieron al aire frío, bajando las escaleras de piedra.  
El viento golpeó en la cara de Harry, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío por su espalda. Vio a Hermione y notó que ésta se arropaba intentando abrigarse, soltando un suspiro entrecortado. Harry apretó gentilmente su mano y ella lo miró con una apagada sonrisa. Siguieron caminando por la húmeda hierba hasta llegar a bordear el lago. El viento jugaba agradablemente con la cabellera de Harry, desordenándola más, si eso es posible, también meneando el gran y voluminoso cabello de Hermione. Llegaron al pie de un gran árbol que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago y se sentaron ahí, observando alrededor.

- ¿Quieres mi capa? – ofreció Harry, que aún no le soltaba la mano a Hermione.

- No, gracias, Harry. – rechazó. – Te morirías de frío así.

- Pero tú tienes más frío que yo. Tómala, yo no tendré.  
Harry se quitó su capa, soltando la mano de Hermione, y la pasó por la espalda de ella, que lo miraba con la boca semiabierta, como si quisiera decir algo.

- Pero, Harry...

- No importa. – sonrió él, que pudo sentir el escalofrío más intenso en su cuerpo, debido al viento, pero fingió estar bien para que ella no se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba. – Estoy bien.  
Hermione le tomó la mano.

- ¡Estás congelado!

- Pero yo me siento bien. - mintió Harry, apretando cariñosamente la mano de Hermione. Ella lo soltó y pasó su mano por la espalda de Harry, frotándola suavemente, para que le entrara calor.

- ¿Así está mejor? – preguntó ella.

- Sí. – respondió Harry que, en realidad, sentía algo más de calor. – Gracias.

- No hay de qué. – dijo ella, volviendo a arroparse con sus dos manos.  
Pronto, Harry volvió a sentir el frío rodearlo, pero no le importó.  
Miró a su alrededor, pero no se veía un alma por los terrenos y el castillo parecía muerto. Quizá aún estaban dormidos, pero ya deberían levantarse pues hoy habría clase, como primer día de semana en Hogwarts. Observó la torre Gryffindor, en la que se podía captar algún movimiento de una persona caminando aquí y allá. Se preguntó si sería Ron, pero lo dudó. Aunque podría estar algo emocionado con lo de Hermione. Podría estar pensando que quizá Hermione si estaba enamorada de él. En realidad, Harry no pensó que Ron se podría enamorar de su mejor amiga, pero pensándolo mejor, le resultó muy evidente. Los celos que siempre había demostrado cuando se trataba el tema de Krum, eran muy obvios. Sabía que a Hermione le iba a resultar muy difícil decirle la verdad y que a Ron no le iba a ser fácil aceptarla. Prefirió no pensar en aquello por ahora. Giró su cabeza en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid, en la que las cortinas ya estaban corridas y la chimenea echaba un pequeño hilo de humo. Debía estar despierto, entonces, pues se escuchaban movimientos de pies y cuando un corre una silla. Pronto se escuchó a Fang ladrar alegremente desde adentro y Hagrid hacerlo callar. Era muy evidente que ya estaba levantado.

- Hermione, me parece que Hagrid está despierto. – comentó Harry, aún observando la cabaña.  
No se escuchó ninguna respuesta a su comentario. Harry, extrañado, volvió a mirar a Hermione, quien estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, con la cabeza ladeada, dormida. Harry la contempló. Pensó que debía estar muy cansada, pero debía haber estado tan preocupada por el tema de Ron que no había podido dormir y había tenido que leer ese libro. El árbol era duro e incómodo así que la tomó suavemente y la apoyó en su regazo.  
Así quedaron, en silencio. Hermione siguió durmiendo y Harry ya no sintió tanto frío como antes. Contempló en silencio el lago. Algunas de las espesas nubes habían comenzado a apartarse muy lentamente, mostrando una tenue luz del sol, que brillaba alegremente sobre la congelante agua del lago. Pronto, él también apoy su cabeza en el tronco y cerró los ojos, descansando. No iba a dormir, aunque tenía mucho sueño, pero la idea de volver a soñar eso y despertar cómo lo hizo, le impedía querer dormir. De cualquier manera, no quería molestar a Hermione, pues sabía que ella se preocuparía muchísimo y lo mandaría a hacer Occlumencia.  
Pasaron varios minutos, que para él fueron como una eternidad y de repente se escuchó la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid abrirse, y unos grandes pasos salir de ella. Luego los ladridos de Fang, los quejidos de Hagrid y finalmente la puerta volver a cerrarse. Harry abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Venía con montones de leña en sus poderosos brazos, de manera que le ocultaba la cara y a él le impedía ver que a Harry. Él no parecía tener muchas ganas de gritar su nombre de manera que se quedó así y pronto, cuando Hagrid ya llegaba a la entrada del castillo y subía por las escaleras de piedra, pensó que ya era la hora del desayuno. Bajó la vista y vio como Hermione dormía plácidamente en su regazo, con rizos por todas partes de su cara. Harry se los apartó suavemente. Ella ya no estaba tan pálida como antes. Las nubes ya habían abierto un pequeño hoyo, en el que se podía ver un trozo de celeste cielo y rayos de sol cayendo sobre partes del castillo y el lago. Harry y Hermione también los recibían y el frío se iba poco a poco. Aún había tanto viento como antes, pero disminuía. Harry iba a susurrar a Hermione para despertarla cuando un grito lo hizo mirar hacia el castillo.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Ron, que venía trotando por la explanada y saludaba con un brazo extendido, agitando su mano.  
Harry quedó boquiabierto. Ron venía hacia él y él... tenía a Hermione durmiendo en su regazo ¿Qué iría a pensar a Ron? Él no era una de esas personas que Interpretara tan bien las cosas ¿Pensaría que Harry lo haría a propósito? Pero, se supone que él no sabía.  
"Ya déjate de lamentarte y despiértala", pensó amargamente Harry. Se dirigió a Hermione y le susurró su nombre, pero no pasaba nada, como antes.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo él con voz más fuerte y ella abrió los ojos, somnolienta, y lo miró.

- Harry. – dijo ella con ojos sorprendidos, viendo que se encontraba en su regazo.

- ¡Ron viene! – advirtió. – Tienes que levantarte ya...

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Hola! – saludó Ron, llegando. – Ahí estaban...  
Observó la escena. Harry muy cerca de Hermione, para despertarla y advertirle y ella, sobre su regazo, mirándolo. Hermione se levantó rápidamente, quedando sentada en la hierba y Harry miró a Ron.

- Hola, Ron...

- Disculpen ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó en voz algo sarcástica, mirando sobre todo a Hermione, quien trataba de evitar sus ojos.

- No, siéntate. – invitó Harry.

- Lo siento, es que rara vez he visto que Hermione esté sobre ti...  
Harry calló. No sabía cómo explicarle. Sabía que no sonaría bien el decirle que Hermione había estado cansada y se había dormido, entonces Harry la había puesto en su regazo, para que estuviera cómoda.

- Ron, es que yo estaba muy cansada, entonces le pedí a Harry si podía recostarme en su regazo y él no tuvo ni tiempo para contestarme cuando yo ya me había dormido en él. – dijo Hermione con voz segura. Harry la miró, no sabía cómo es que ella siempre tenía ideas tan buenas para no culpar a los demás, sabiendo que Harry había sido el que la puso, ya que se había encontrado encima de su regazo.  
  
- ¿Ah, si? – dijo Ron, tratando de sonar aún sarcástico, pero los dos podían notar una nota de resentimiento en su voz. - ¿Y por qué no la despertaste, Harry?  
Ambos sabían que Ron quería dejar caer la culpa en Harry, ya que cómo estaba enamorado de Hermione, no iba a echarle la culpa a ella.

- Ron... - comenzó Harry.

- No pudo. – dijo Hermione pisándole la frase. Harry volvió a mirarla y ella le lanzó una mirada significativa, para que le siguiera el juego.

- Lo intenté. – aclaró Harry. – pero no pude, ya estaba dormida.

- Y ahora que me desperté y te veo, - dijo Hermione determinante. – pienso que ya es la hora del desayuno, entonces ¿por qué no vamos?  
Ella se puso de pie, dejando la capa de Harry en el suelo y lo ayudó a él a levantarse.

- Hermione... - susurró Ron, cuando ambos estaban de pie.

- ¿Dime?

- Yo... ¿puedo hablar contigo?  
Harry y Hermione se miraron. Harry no sabía cómo ella iba a saber, pero pensó "anda, dile la verdad", pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera entendido perfectamente los pensamientos de Harry y se volvió a Ron.

- Ya es hora del desayuno, puedes ser después, pues ahora vamos a tener clases.

- Y con Harry si pudiste disfrutar toda la mañana ¿no?

- Bueno, eso fue una coincidencia, él se despertó también temprano y...

-Gran coincidencia ¿no? – dijo Ron alzando la voz.

- Ron, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a Harry de soslayo, que le devolvió la misma mirada.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? - estalló Ron. – Me parece que ustedes dos tienen una especie de código ¿no? ¡Siempre dirigiéndose estúpidas miradas! Como si estuviera loco ¡Siempre me tiran aparte de todas sus cosas! ¡Ya no les importo!

- Ron... no es así, nos... - empezó Harry, pero sin tener más éxito que Hermione.

- ¿NO ES ASÍ? ¿ME DICES QUE NO ES ASÍ? HARRY, TÚ SABES Y LO HACES IGUAL, NO PENSÉ QUE PODRÍAS HACER ESTO. – bramó Ron, poniéndose rojo de furia.

- ¡Ron, cálmate! – gritó Hermione.

- ¡NO VOY A CALMARME HASTA QUE ME LO EXPLIQUEN!

- ¡No hay nada qué explicar! – siguió Hermione, adelantándose y quedando frente a frente con Ron.

- ¡TIENEN ALGO! ¡ADMÍTANLO!  
Harry no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que hacía era ver a los dos gritándose el uno al otro sin parar. Ya comenzaba a marearse de tantas peleas, aunque Ron estuviera enamorado de ella, seguían igual de insoportables. Miraba de Hermione a Ron y viceversa sin obtener alguna idea para detener esto. Ron ya estaba sobrepasando el límite de sus mal interpretaciones y sus celos. Ojalá pudiera encontrarse en la tranquilidad de antes, observando el lago. La tranquilidad que siempre tenía con Hermione.

- ¡YA BASTA! – bramó Harry, interponiéndose entre los dos. Hermione lo miró y se calló al instante, bajando la mirada. En cambio, Ron lo miró boquiabierto y enojado.

- ¿Quién eres para darme órdenes? – insistió Ron.

- Tu amigo. – contestó Harry.

- No, no es eso. – negó él, respirando agitadamente. – Lo dices porque eres el Niño Que Vivió ¿no? El valiente y el osado, el increíble ¡El gran Harry Potter!  
¡PAF!  
Una fuerte cachetada de Hermione había sido plantada en la mejilla izquierda de Ron, justo después de haber dicho eso. Él quedó paralizado y se llevó una mano a su mejilla, la cual estaba roja.

- No... no vuelvas a decir eso. – avisó Hermione, la cual temblaba.

- Yo...

- ¡No digas una palabra! – soltó ella. Harry no hablaba. Miraba a Ron con la boca abierta, como si mirara a alguna clase de insecto. Sabía que ésta era la segunda vez que él se ponía celoso de él. En realidad no sabía si era la segunda, pero de la única que sabía fue cuando estaban en cuarto, pero tenían catorce años, en cambio, ahora tenían diecisiete, ya eran mayores y más maduros ¿no era eso suficiente? Por otra parte, pensó que había visto a Hermione enojada la vez que dijo que se vengaría de Skeeter o cuando le había golpeado a Malfoy, pero no pensaría que la vería como ahora y ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que sería con Ron. Sabía que muchas veces peleaban, pero Hermione no llegaba a estar tan enojada como ahora.  
No había otra cosa que silencio entre ellos, que se había vuelto particularmente incómodo. Hermione no dejaba de mirar el piso y Harry seguía observando a Ron, quien miraba boquiabierto a Hermione. Ya se podía ver parte del cielo entre las nubes y los rayos del sol caían sobre ellos y los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Sin decir una palabra, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo. No volvió a mirar atrás ni siquiera cuando subía por las escaleras y entraba en el Vestíbulo, desapareciendo de la vista. La capa de Harry seguía en la hierba y él se agachó para recogerla. La mantuvo entre sus manos, mirándola. Intentaba evitar la mirada de Ron, pues sabía que pronto diría algo.

- Harry... yo...

- Sí lo sé, Ron. – dijo Harry, aún mirando su capa. – Lo sientes.

- Pero...

- Está bien.  
El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Harry deseaba ser tan determinante como Hermione en ese momento, que se esfumaba como quería. En cambio, era como si él tuviera los pies estancados en el pasto. Sin dejar de mirar su capa, escuchó a Ron decirle:

- Harry... hay, hay algo que no te he dicho...  
Harry sabía exactamente lo que le iba a contar. Pero, por supuesto, debía fingir que no sabía ¿O debía contarle que ya sabía? Pero, eso haría que empeoraran las cosas. Ron podría pensar que Harry y Hermione hacían eso a propósito pero, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Pensó si a Hermione le gustaría que dijera que sabía la verdad. Ella había estado muy preocupada. No quería hacerle más líos. Mejor fingiría.

- Yo... yo debí contártelo antes, para ver qué decías... quizá te sorprendas...  
"Al grano ya, Ron", pensó Harry, pero sabía que debía esperar extrañado, como si no se esperara nada tan serio.

- Yo... me declaré a Hermione ayer. – terminó muy nervioso.  
Harry se quedó en silencio mirando. En realidad no sabía qué decir como para fingir sorpresa, podría ser "¿Qué" o "¿Cómo?", pero no creía que les saldrían naturales.

- ¿Harry?

- Lo siento...

- Sé que es muy sorpresivo, Harry, que nunca pensaste que me enamoraría de Hermione, pero no sé cómo demonios pasó. Simplemente me comenzaron a surgir sentimientos y un día me había enamorado... no podía más así que le dije, no sé cómo, pero lo hice y bueno... le pregunté si quería ser mi novia, pero como sólo se quedó vacilando le dije que esperaría todo el tiempo, aunque me parece que no piensa en contestarme. – terminó tristemente.

- Ron... no te preocupes, yo creo que pronto lo hará. Quizá está confundida. – aseguró Harry, quien se sentía extraño diciendo aquellas cosas cuando ya sabía lo que le diría. Pero no iba a ser él quien le diría lo que ella piensa. Hermione lo haría cuando estuviera lista.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pero, piensa que ni siquiera le diste tiempo para hablar, Ron... tuviste que haber esperado su respuesta. Quizá estaba muy sorprendida para hablar al instante.

- Sí... es cierto. – admitió triste Ron. – Es que estaba muy...emocionado. No había pensado en eso.

- Bueno, Ron, no te preocupes...

- ¿Tú podrías hablar con ella? – pidió Ron.

- Ya ha... - comenzó pero, paró en seco. Había estado a punto de decir "Ya hablé con ella" pero sabía exactamente que no podía decir eso, aunque se había dado cuenta algo tarde.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que yo había pensado que tú eres el que debe hablar con ella. – inventó Harry rápidamente.  
Ron lo miró fijamente y bajó la vista.

- Tienes razón. – admitió Ron. – Gracias, Harry.

- Está bien. – aceptó Harry. – Creo que ya es la hora del desayuno...

- Sí, vamos.  
En silencio y sin mirarse partieron caminando por la explanada, en la que el sol irradiaba su luz más intensamente que antes, pero débil aún. El viento, que aún golpeaba contra los terrenos, ya no era tan fuerte, y jugaba revolviendo el negro cabello de Harry, quien sólo esperaba encontrar a Hermione y hablar sobre lo sucedido.


	4. El Corredor

Capítulo 3: El Corredor  
  
El Gran Comedor ya estaba lleno de gente sentados en sus respectivas mesas de acuerdo a cada casa. Cuando entraron, Harry intentó divisar a Hermione entre los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no la vio por ningún lado. No creía que había desayunado tan rápido como para esfumarse de esa manera. Seguramente ni siquiera había pasado por el Gran Comedor y había seguido de largo llevada por su rabia.  
Harry y Ron buscaron sitio y encontraron junto a Ginny, que conversaba con una amiga de sexto. Ella los saludó con una sonrisa y ellos tomaron asiento, devolviéndole el saludo. Tomaron desayuno en silencio, mientras Ginny seguía entablando conversación con su amiga. En realidad, Harry no sentía ninguna gota de hambre en él, sólo buscaba ver a Hermione. Se preguntó dónde podría estar y si Ginny sabría algo de ella. Pronto iría a la sala común para buscar sus cosas e ir a la clase. Esperaba verla allí, nunca faltaría a una, de eso estaba seguro.

- Y, ¿cómo estamos para quidditch? – preguntó Ron. Harry sabía que trataba de entablarle conversación después de lo sucedido.

- Bueno, pronto partiremos con la práctica. – informó Harry. – He estado haciendo nuevas tácticas durante el verano.  
Harry se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor desde  
el año pasado y tenía que reconocer que era un trabajo bastante estresante. Se había pasado casi todo el verano inventado nuevas tácticas para este año, pues sabía que los demás habían cambiado de cierta forma su manera de jugar y Harry tenía que observarlos muy bien para ver qué hacer. Se había quedado algunas noches reventándose la cabeza, pero sabía que sería para mejor y que este año no había manera de que fallaran. Ya habían ganado la copa por tres años consecutivos, no creía que este año fuera diferente. Se sonrió satisfecho.

- ¿Y cuando empezaremos?

- Pienso que podría ser el viernes en la tarde y luego seguir el sábado. El domingo no, porque sería un horario demasiado apretado y apuesto que nos mandarán montones de deberes.

- Bien pensado. – admiró Ron. – El último curso debe ser un estrés.

- No puede ser peor que quinto ¿o si?

- Con los EXTASIS y todo eso... - explicó Ron. – supongo que sí.

- Espero que no tanto.  
Quinto año, sin duda, había sido un año terrible. Al comienzo de la primera semana ya estaban llenos de cosas para hacer, sin mencionar los sucesos que le ocurrieron a Harry durante el curso. Recordaba sus pesadillas con una claridad intensa y sus clases de Occlumencia, Grimauld Place y muchas cosas. Como Cho, aunque ya podía decir que no sentía absolutamente nada hacia ella.  
Sirius.  
Había sido un fuerte golpe, pero le parecía que lo superaba poco a poco. Prefería no pensar en aquello. No podía dejar de echarse toda la culpa. Y lo peor de todo era que pensaba que tenía razón en castigarse echándose la culpa. Si ya tenía pesadillas sobre eso, prefería no recordarlo mientras no dormía.

- ¿Harry?  
Despertó de su ensimismamiento y miró a Ron.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo él extrañado. – No... nada. – le echó una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca. – Ya faltan cinco minutos para nuestra primera clase, mejor vamos.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Ron pensativo, mientras se paraban de sus asientos.  
Harry se encogió de hombros deseando poder tener una respuesta.  
Se encaminaron a la salida del Gran Comedor y bajaron las escaleras de mármol para salir al exterior, pues la primera hora que tendrían sería Herbología. Atravesaron las grandes puertas de roble por segunda vez y bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras. Ya sólo les quedaban tres minutos para llegar, de manera que apretaron el paso. El sol ya se podía ver claramente e iluminaba a su alrededor, aunque de manera algo débil. El viento aún no se había ido, de manera que Harry lo sintió en su rostro mientras comenzaban a correr.  
Llegaron justo cuando la profesora Sprout dejaba entrar al último de todos los alumnos y Harry junto a Ron se adelantaron apresurados. La profesora Sprout les dirigió una mirada de indignación, pero no dijo nada y los dejó entrar en silencio. Faltos de aliento ellos se adentraron en el Invernadero 3 y Harry alzó la mirada al instante para ver si encontraba a Hermione en algún lado. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados la divisó al final del invernadero, sentada en un pupitre con la mirada gacha. Harry siguió con los ojos en ella para ver si captaba su mirada. Ron ya había tomado asiento. Quizá no había podido verla o simplemente estaba cansado por la carrera y quería descansar. Hermione pronto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, quien le dirigió una sonrisa. Ella seguía mirando con ojos bien abiertos y brillantes.

- ¡Señor Potter!  
La profesora Sprout golpeó su varita contra su escritorio para captar  
la atención de Harry, quien la miró al segundo después de escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Va usted a tomar asiento o se quedará parado el resto de la clase?  
Harry miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban sentados en sus lugares en silencio y él era el único que estaba de pie, en medio de la sala. Agradeció que esa clase no fuera con los Slytherin, sino con la casa Ravenclaw. Pudo captar la mirada de Luna Lovegood, con aquellos ojos grandes y redondos.

- No, profesora, voy a tomar asiento.

- Bien pensado, Potter. – se burló la profesora Sprout con una sonrisa. En realidad era una buena persona, pero también quería atención en su clase.  
Harry buscó un pupitre y encontró uno en la esquina contraria a la de Hermione y se dirigió silenciosamente, sin hacer caso a la mirada atenta del resto de la clase. Harry la ignoró y, cuando llegó a su pupitre, tomó asiento y le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Hermione, mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo de tierra. Ella también lo miró y artículo con la boca la frase "Tenemos que hablar". Harry asintió, pensando en alguna manera de conseguir estar con ella a solas, entonces también dijo, sin sonar ningún sonido "A la medianoche, en la sala común". Ella también asintió con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba de reojo y anotaba en un pergamino lo que la profesora Sprout decía.

- ¿Disculpe, señor Potter? – dijo, recuperando la atención de Harry, quien no había sido tan discreto al querer comunicarle algo a Hermione.

- ¿Está usted poniendo atención?

- S-sí... yo, estaba sacando mi pergamino de la mochila. – mintió, mientras lo sacaba apresuradamente y una pluma con el tintero.

- Bien. – aprobó la profesora Sprout, aún mirándolo, mientras se daba vuelta para poder ir a su escritorio, en donde había una planta roja llena de espinas verdes y viscosas, que por cierto, era del tamaño de un dedo pulgar. La profesora se volvió a la clase y continuó. – Hoy estudiaremos estas peculiares rosas...  
Harry no se había dado cuenta pero, en realidad que veía más detenidamente, se podía dar cuenta de que al final del enredo de espinas y vueltas, había pétalos dorados, en forma de rosa. En realidad, era bastante atractiva, pero lo que más atraía la atención de las personas era lo horrendo que era el tallo y sus espinas.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir cuál es el nombre de esta rosa y su función?  
Para sorpresa de nadie, la mano de Hermione se alzó en el aire, esperando ansiosamente que la profesora Sprout la escuchara, lo cual no sería muy tarde.  
  
Al final de esa hora de Herbología, cuando la profesora Sprout lo había hecho retirarle las espinas del tallo con unas tijeras muy extrañas y grandes, que eran sumamente delgadas y de color púrpura, Harry guardó todo en su mochila y se levantó de su silla, contento de dejar de sacarle las pegajosas espinas a la rosa. Llevó el recipiente en el que había tenido que dejar las espinas al escritorio de la profesora Sprout, sobre el que estaban los demás, lo dejó ahí y se encaminó hacia la salida a esperar a Hermione. Y, bueno, a Ron también ¿En realidad le apetecía esperar a Ron? ¿Realmente esperaba a los dos o solamente tenía deseos de hablar con Hermione? Bueno, esa última fue muy fácil de contestar, aunque se sintió algo culpable. Antes, sin duda esperaría reunirse con ambos. No quería admitirlo pero le parecía que las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Esperaba que fuera una de las tantas peleas que siempre han tenido solución y han vuelto a ser como siempre con cada uno. Pero algo le decía que no sería así.  
"Deja de pensar así", se reprochó mentalmente. Pero una mano en su brazo lo hizo olvidar todo y detenerse por completo. Miró a la chica que lo tomaba y sonrió al verla ¿Es que ya no podía dejar de sonreír cuando ella estaba cerca?

- Harry, pensé que te irías solo. – dijo Hermione soltándole el brazo. - ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada. – dijo Harry serio. Al ver que ella abría la boca para hablar, añadió. - ¿Qué hay de Ron?

- Ah, él... bueno, se fue para el castillo. Parece que no tiene muchas ganas de verme.

- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó él confuso.

- Bueno, quizá es porque él me gritó, te ofendió y yo le pegué. – comentó sarcásticamente. – En realidad, esa es una buena razón.

- Basta, Hermione...

- ¿No te gusto mi comentario? – preguntó tentativamente, mientras empezaban a caminar hacia el castillo: ahora les tocaba Transformaciones. – Vamos, Harry, pasó lo que pasó. Ahora hay que concentrarse en arreglarlo.

- Supongo.  
Se puede decir que Transformaciones estuvo peor que Herbología. Al llegar Al interior de la sala, Harry y Hermione buscaron a Ron y lo encontraron en una esquina mirando el techo, ensimismado. Ellos se adelantaron y Harry se sentó entre los dos. Ron no decía nada y Harry miró a Hermione significativamente. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada pero luego no tuvieron tiempo para hacer nada porque la profesora McGonagall ya estaba de pie frente a ellos y un silencio sepulcral se había extendido a través de los alumnos. Comenzó a darles una larga charla sobre los EXTASIS y su importancia para su futuro. Harry tenía cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras seguía a la profesora con los ojos. Echó una ojeada a Hermione y no se sorprendió al ver que ella escuchaba atentamente como sin perderse una palabra. Viró su vista y divisó a Ron, quien tenía su frente apoyada sus dos manos mirando el pupitre. Lo vio más detenidamente. No, no miraba el pupitre, tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba dormido. Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada a la profesora McGonagall, quien paseaba dándole la espalda en esos momentos. Pateó a Ron disimuladamente en la pierna pero no se despertó. Volvió a hacerlo, desapoyándose de su mano y mirándolo.

- ¡Ron! – susurró. Él abrió los ojos perezosamente y luego observó a su alrededor y miró a Harry que aún estaba con la vista fija en él.  
Harry sintió una mano tirarla de la túnica en la espalda y se volvió. Hermione lo miraba con cara de desaprobación y luego señaló a la profesora McGonagall con la cabeza disimuladamente. Harry lo miró y se dio cuenta de que lo miraba fijamente y enojad desde hace un rato.

- ¡Potter, Weasley! – los reprochó, sobresaltando a Ron. - ¿Serían tan amables de prestar atención a la clase, por favor?  
Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza y la profesora McGonagall volvió a retomar su discurso sobre los EXTASIS. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de reproche tanto a Harry como a Ron y siguió escuchando atentamente a la profesora McGonagall.  
Cuando la charla finalizó, la profesora McGonagall se paró detrás de su escritorio y se dirigió a toda la clase:

- Por favor, saquen su libro de Transformaciones Nivel Superior y pergaminos. – pidió.  
Luego lo único que se escuchó fueron los particulares ruidos de gente sacando sus libros de las mochilas y pergaminos, junto al tintero y una pluma. Se pasaron la gran parte de la hora anotando fórmulas muy complejas y estudiando definiciones del libro. Harry trataba de concentrarse pero era como si tuviera la mente en blanco. Captaba la mitad de lo que la profesora leía en las definiciones y de las fórmulas sólo entendía que habían un montón de signos raros. Al finalizar la hora la profesora McGonagall les dio el deber de escribir treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre la vitalidad de estas fórmulas en la transformación.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y guardaron sus cosas en las mochilas. Atravesaron el aula en silencio y cuando salieron de ella los tres pararon. Ron evitaba como podía la mirada de Hermione.

- Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo. – dijo Harry.

- Sí, bien, ya debo irme. – anunció Hermione y, dándose media vuelta se fue caminando apresuradamente hacia el aula de Aritmancia.  
Harry la observó irse hasta que dobló una esquina y volvió a mirar a Ron que también la había estado observando.

- Ron. – llamó Harry, pero él siguió viendo el pasillo por el que Hermione se había ido.

– No puedes ignorarla todo el tiempo o será peor. Ya me voy sino llegaré atrasado.

- Bien. – dijo Ron y se fue subiendo las escaleras. Harry dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de Encantamientos. Ahora tenían clases separadas, de acuerdo a lo que iban a estudiar. Así había sido desde sexto. Harry había optado por la opción de auror por lo que las asignaturas fundamentales que debía estudiar eran Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero si quería tomar otra aparte podía, como lo hizo con Herbología y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Era como lo mismo sólo que sin Astronomía y Adivinación, que en realidad era un alivio. Y bueno, él nunca había hecho Aritmancia de modo que le parecía lo mismo. Al pensar en aquella asignatura se le vino a la mente Hermione. A ella le encantaba Aritmancia. Sonrió mientras caminaba pero, despertando de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que había ido por la dirección equivocada. Miró su reloj. La clase empezaría en un minuto. En su cabeza se le vino claramente la imagen de Hermione reprochándole por haber llegado tarde a una de las asignaturas más importantes. No quería que ella tuviera que enojarse más por su culpa de modo que corrió todo lo que pudo pero, impresionantemente, no reconocía los pasillos en los que corría. Miró para todos lados y, sin otra opción, recargó el peso de su cuerpo contra la pared, jadeando. Siete años en el castillo de Hogwarts y aún se perdía entre sus lugares. Miró su reloj nuevamente y sintió un vacío en su pecho. La clase ya había comenzado hace dos minutos. Intentó mirar a los lados de los corredores pero no lograba reconocerlos. Parecían no tener fin, miró de un lado a otro y no vio término o alguna esquina para doblar. Trató de calmarse. Sacó su varita y murmuró "Brújula", un hechizo de orientación que le había enseñado Hermione cuando estaban en cuarto y así pudiera guiarse a través del laberinto y conseguir la Copa de Los Tres Magos. Volvió a sonreír pero luego sacudió la cabeza, ¿Por qué un sentimiento de felicidad lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba en... Hermione? Pensó en Ron pero no era lo mismo. Era distinto, era un cariño de amistad pero, entonces ¿Qué era con Hermione? Miró al piso confuso y aún respirando con cierta dificultad, por el cansancio.  
"Algo no está bien", pensó con el entrecejo fruncido, pero ¿qué era? No lograba descifrarlo ¿Qué pensaba de Hermione? Bueno, era una bruja muy inteligente, decidida, elocuente, algo aprensiva ¿algo? Bueno, con ciertas personas como... él, y claro, Ron pero ¿en realidad deseaba que se preocupara más de Ron que de él? No sabía por qué pero de pronto el hecho de que Ron estuviera enamorado de ella y la hiciera sufrir le produjo un acceso de ira ¿Por qué sentía esto? ¿Lo había sentido alguna vez? No, nunca. Quizá algo parecido... pero muy reducido, como cuando..., Harry ensanchó sus ojos aún mirando el alfombrado piso..., cuando le gustaba Cho.  
¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Ella era su mejor amiga, sí, mejor amiga sonaba bien... ¿mejor amiga? O quizá...quizá algo más ¿cuál era la respuesta? Se le retorció el estómago al pensar lo que diría Hermione si supiera que estaba pensando todo esto.  
Hermana, sí, esa era la respuesta. Ella era más que su mejor amiga, era su hermana ¿era eso? Sí, eso creía, tenía que ser eso, sino ¿qué más? Se preguntó cómo estaría ella en su clase en esos momentos.  
¡Clase! Harry miró la varita en su mano. Ésta apuntaba hacia la pared contraria a la de él. Eso quería decir que para allá estaba el norte pero, pensándolo bien ¿para dónde demonios quedaba el aula de Encantamientos desde aquéllos corredores? Bajó la mirada hacia su reloj. Ya estaba retrasado quince minutos, seguro que le darían una detención o le quitarían unos veinte puntos a Gryffindor, aunque el profesor Flitwick nunca había sido tan estricto con la clase, y menos con Harry. Pero, tenía que llegar. Caminó a lo largo del corredor siempre hacia delante, esperanzado de que pronto llegara a la salida de este lugar y pudiera guiarse por los que realmente conocía. Pero, como se dio cuenta antes, el pasillo parecía no tener fin. Caminó y caminó por un buen rato, hasta que decidió parar un poco y echó una ojeada a su reloj. Ya estaba retrasado media hora, genial ¡Por qué sólo a él le ocurrían estas cosas! Golpeó la pared con su puño y apoyó su frente en ella, dejando el puño recargado en la pared y recordando una frase que Hermione le había dicho hace unas pocas horas "Vamos, Harry, pasó lo que pasó. Ahora hay que concentrarse en arreglarlo." Aunque la pregunta era ¿cómo diablos arreglarlo? Una voz en su oído le susurró: "Tú debes averiguarlo, Harry". Él se volvió sorprendido, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Sólo él. Volvió a apoyar su frente en la pared y suspiró mirando el suelo. Había apostado su Saeta a que Hermione había estado allí y le había susurrado por la espalda. Esto ya comenzaba a preocuparle. Ahora tenía alucinaciones sobre ella. Bueno, tenía que pensar que estos dos años se habían acercado aún más. Tenía que ser eso pero, seguía sintiéndose culpable por dejar de lado a Ron ¿o es que lo quería dejar de lado? "Basta, preocúpate por arreglar esto, como dice... como dice Hermione", pensó.

- Bien, esto se arreglará. – dijo en voz alta y comenzó a caminar con paso seguro hasta que de pronto divisó la salida y su corazón se agrandó de esperanza. Quizá era sólo una ilusión.  
Al cabo de pensar aquello la salida comenzó a borrarse y a convertirse en pared poco a poco.

- ¡No es una ilusión! – gritó Harry, mientras comenzaba a correr.  
Y, milagrosamente, la imagen volvió a aclararse hasta que se volvió en el final de aquel pasillo totalmente. Al otro lado podía reconocer perfectamente el lugar. Sonriendo dio un paso afuera de ese maldito corredor, que le había hecho perderse una de las asignaturas más importantes, como dice Hermione. Al instante fue como si hubiera caído al piso desde unos dos metros y se hincó para amortiguar la caída. Miró a su espalda la entrada de ese corredor, que desaparecía poco a poco, hasta perderse en el aire. Harry se paró y tocó el aire con sus manos, pero no ocurrió nada, no había nada. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban quince minutos para que terminara la clase. No podría llegar. Tendría que decir que había estado donde la Señora Pomfrey por alguna lesión ¿y si le consultaban a la Señora Pomfrey? Quizá podría decir la verdad. Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no le creerían, lo encontrarían una especie de burla. Caminó hasta el pie de la escalera que dirigía a la Torre Gryffindor y se sentó a esperar. Sabía que Hermione le creería, por supuesto... y Ron también. Sí, ellos dos le creerían. Los dos ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en pensar en Hermione? Es que era su amiga ¡sí lo sabía! Pero, ¿y Ron? Sí, él también pero, él no era como ella. Le pareció irónico pensar eso cuando tres años antes había dicho lo contrario. Sí, sabía que había dicho lo contrario ¿por qué ahora era diferente? No entendía.  
Se levantó de pronto y comenzó a pasear de aquí a allá, pensando en todo eso. Bien, no sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto, quizá se había alejado un poco de Ron pero, seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Y... bueno, se había acercado más a Hermione, eso sí lo sabía, y le gustaba ser tan cercano a ella, sabiendo que era el único que realmente la conocía... y Ron también pero, no creía que tanto como él ¿o sí? Una sensación de pequeño enojo lo recorrió ¿Por qué? ¿quería ser el único? Llegó a la pared a apoyó el antebrazo en ella, con su frente descansando en él. Cerró los ojos, definitivamente algo no estaba bien ¿por qué se daba cuenta ahora? ¿por qué demonios se hacía tantas preguntas sin respuesta?  
El timbre sonó, marcando el término de la hora de clases y la hora del almuerzo. Se oyó por todos lados las puertas de las aulas abrirse y pasos acompañados por voces, bajando para almorzar.

- ¡Harry!


	5. ¿Confusión o Amor?

Capítulo 4: ¿Confusión O Amor?  
  
Él abrió los ojos, aún con su frente apoyada en su antebrazo, que descansaba en la pared. Era...  
Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, produciendo un leve tiritón alrededor de su cuerpo. Se dio media vuelta y la mano lo soltó.

- Harry ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Hermione. – El aula de Encantamientos está más lejos ¿salieron más temprano?  
¿Su cabello siempre había sido así? Él nunca se había dado cuenta. Le parecía más liso que antes. La primera vez que la vio, en el expreso de Hogwarts, lo tenía mucho más revuelto que ahora. Seguía siendo voluminoso pero, de alguna manera, tenía menos rizos y su cabello lucía brillante. Otra cosa es que estaba más alta. Sí, eso era muy cierto. Bueno, de todas maneras había algo de diferencia entre los once y los diecisiete ¿no? Su cara también había cambiado. Ahora se veía mucho más madura, si eso era posible. Aquellos ojos seguían siendo los de siempre, castaños profundos, que ahora demostraban preocupación.

- ¿Harry? – repitió. - ¿Estás bien?

- Er... sí. – se oyó decir Harry. – Estoy bien

- ¿Estás seguro?  
¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Todas aquellas cosas sobre ella a través del tiempo. Bueno, es que la miraba como amiga todo el tiempo... ¿qué quería decir eso? Quizá era que ahora la miraba... la miraba como... una mujer. Y, pensándolo bien, era muy bonita.  
"Qué cosas dices, Harry", se dijo mentalmente Harry.

- ¿Por qué estás mirándome tanto? – preguntó Hermione algo ruborizada.  
Harry pareció despertar ante esa pregunta. No se había dado cuenta y se había quedado todo el tiempo observándola, analizándola. Esta vez la miró conscientemente.

- Yo...

- ¿Tengo algo?

- N-no... quiero decir, - dijo Harry. – Sí, creo que tienes una peca.

- ¿Una? – preguntó Hermione llevándose una mano a la cara. – Bueno, no es una sorpresa. Mi madre me dijo que ya tenía unas seis. De todas maneras. – añadió bajando su mano. - ¿Desde cuando que te fijas en aquellos detalles?

- Sólo... lo vi de repente.

- Bien, ya vamos a almorzar. – anunció Hermione y lo tomó un brazo, llevándolo por el corredor. Se lo soltó y añadió. - ¿Y cómo estuvo tu clase de Encantamientos? ¿Por qué salieron tan temprano?

- Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora. – pidió Harry mirando el suelo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es que faltast...?

- Más tarde te cuento... - dijo Harry y para cambiar el tema añadió extrañado. - ¿Qué hay de Ron?

- No sé. – contestó ella pensativa. – Yo pensé que estaría contigo. De seguro ya viene...

- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él?

- No creo que sea hoy después de lo que te dij...

- ¡Harry, Hermione!  
Los dos se volvieron. Ahí venía Ron con su mochila al hombro y Harry sintió molestia por haber interrumpido la conversación. Habían estado solos para poder conversar pero había tenido que llegar, aunque de todas maneras había estado preocupado por no haber aparecido y sonrió. Cuando Ron llegó junto a ellos les preguntó:

- ¿Dónde han estado?

- Íbamos a almorzar. – habló primero Harry. - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Nos tuvimos que quedar unos minutos extras para ordenar el desorden de cajas y otras cosas que usamos.  
Alcanzaron el Gran Comedor y Harry tomó asiento entre Ron y Hermione. Parecía que Ron había tomado algo en serio el consejo de Harry, ya que por lo menos le decía unas pocas palabras a Hermione.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí? – respondió ella de forma fría. Aún debía estar enojada por lo que le había dicho a Harry.

- Er... ¿me puedes pasar la salsa?

- Pásale la salsa, Harry. – pidió ella.  
Harry la miró y ella, dirigiéndole una mirada determinante, sigui comiendo. Harry no halló otra opción que pasarle la salsa a Ron, quien se la recibió de forma pesimista y desanimada.  
  
Al terminar el almuerzo, ya quedaban solo diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases de la tarde. Harry, Ron y Hermione tendrían Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y luego tomarían el resto de la tarde libre, para su gran alivio. Pero, tendrían que trabajar en los deberes de Transformaciones pues mañana mismo volverían a tener de modo que estarían por lo menos una hora metidos en la biblioteca, con la ayuda de Hermione, claro, que era indispensable.  
Salieron del castillo y se encaminaron por la explanada, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Él los esperaba parado con un montón de bolsas a su lado, las cuales no paraban de moverse. Harry se preguntó qué era lo que había traído ahora Hagrid y no dudó ni un segundo de que sería algo peligroso. Cuando llegaron los Gryffindors, Hagrid les pidió que tomaran asiento en el pasto y ellos hicieron caso, sentándose sobre el pasto con murmullos. Harry podía oír cosas como "¿Qué crees que será eso?", "Apuesto a que es algo terrorífico", "Debe ser peligroso", "¿Y si no sabe controlarlos?". Harry sintió un acceso de ira mientras escuchaba aquellos comentarios contra la clase de Hagrid pero luego no tuvo tiempo para enojarse pues los alumnos de la otra casa, con la cual compartían la hora, ya estaban llegando. Las insignias verdes y plateadas eran inconfundibles. Harry se lamentó de que tuvieran la hora con ellos, justo cuando eran los que más odiaban a Hagrid. Siempre había sido así, desde que había aceptado el puesto de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Pudo oírlos hablar peores cosas sobre el posible contenido de las bolsas y luego reírse. Cuando llegaron se quedaron parados aún mirando aquellas bolsas. Malfoy le susurró algo a Parkinson y ella soltó una carcajada incontrolable. En realidad, para tener diecisiete, parecía tener el cerebro de alguien de diez años. Malfoy seguía igual que antes, sólo que estaba más alto y su mirada era más seria. Quizá iba a resultar algo sorpresivo, pero su rostro ya no era tan desagradable, sino serio. Cuando Parkinson comenzó a reír él simplemente sonrió. Por favor, tomen asiento. – dijo Hagrid alzando la voz para poder amortiguar las risas de Parkinson.

- ¿Y si queremos quedarnos parados? – aventuró un alumno más atrás, de Slytherin.

- Bueno, pueden hacerlo. – dijo Hagrid como sin darle importancia.  
Hurgó en una de las bolsas y pronto sacó de ella a lo que parecía un perro. De hecho era muy parecido a un terrier Jack Russell, salvo por la cola. Las chicas quedaron maravilladas por este perrito. Hagrid lo dejó en el suelo y el perro se quedó sentado obedientemente.

- Estas criaturas se llaman Crup, son completamente fieles de los magos pero son muy feroces con muggles. Unos amigos que los crían me los han prestado para que puedan aprender de ellos y alimentarlos. Podemos hacer clases con ellos todos los lunes. Va a ser fácil pues son carroñeros, comen cualquier cosa. Júntense en grupos de tres y yo les pasaré un Crup a cada uno y luego traeré comida para que las prueben y quiero que tomen nota de ellos.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se separaron de los demás y fueron a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras se hacían más y más grupos. Pronto llegó Hagrid con un Crup en sus brazos y lo dejó entre ellos.

- Hola. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estás, Hagrid? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bien, pero ustedes se ven algo tristes.  
Hermione quedó estupefacta ante ese comentario.

- Estamos bien, Hagrid. – aclaró Harry lanzándole una mirada significativa como queriendo decir "Luego te cuento".

- Oh, bueno, - dijo dejando carne, lechugas, pequeños insectos, papas y trozos de pan, que estaban dentro de una caja, en el suelo. – Es un macho. – señaló al crup. – Se llama Sam. Ya me voy, me esperan más grupos.

- Adiós, Hagrid. – despidió Ron.

- Bueno, démosle de comer a Sam. – dijo Hermione.

- Sí. – afirmó Harry.  
Ambos alzaron sus manos para coger comida de la caja pero, al hacerlo al mismo tiempo, Harry quedó con su mano encima de la de Hermione. Él levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba fijamente. Inconscientemente, Harry envolvió la mano de Hermione con sus dedos, sintiendo que el calor envolvía su pecho.

- ¿Van a sacar la comida o qué? – preguntó bruscamente Ron.  
Harry se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se apresuró a sacar un trozo de pan. Hermione bajó la vista y sacó una papa. Harry podía sentir su mano sobre la de ella aún y pensó en lo que había sentido ¿Por qué no había sentido eso en la mañana? Espera... sí había sentido algo en la mañana, cuando sus mejillas estaban unidas. Suspiró cerrando los ojos cuando recordó aquello ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No lograba entender ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? La miró ¿Por qué diablos era tan hermosa? ¿Y por qué se daba cuenta ahora cuando había tenido siete años más para eso? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con su cabeza? ¿Por qué pensaba eso? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué sentía eso?  
Le acercó el trozo de pan a Sam y él lo devoró alegremente. Hermione sacó unos pergaminos de su mochila y comenzó a hacer nota de su comportamiento más sus conocimientos sobre los Crup. Ron parecía algo enojado pero pronto tomó lechuga y también se la dio de comer a Sam. Harry pensó que eran muy cariñosos, como todos los perros. Sam comenzó a saltar cuando Harry le ponía la comida algo lejos para jugar. Ron pareció abandonar su mal humor y, levantándose, comenzó a tirar unas ramas algo lejos para que las fuera a buscar Sam, quien corría muy entusiasmado y luego regresaba con la rama en su hocico, moviendo la cola de manera feliz. Hermione seguía escribiendo apuntes en su pergamino. Harry dejó la comida en el suelo y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo vas? – preguntó Harry echando un vistazo. Hermione hacía un esquema sobre los Cruz lleno de flechas aquí y allá, escribiendo miles de detalles. En el suelo descansaban unos cinco o seis pergaminos sobre el comportamiento de los Crup y especialmente Sam.

- Ya casi termino. – dijo ella con un suspiro.

- Yo creo que así está muy bien. – opinó Harry mirándola.  
Ella siguió escribiendo sin decir nada. Sus labios estaban contraídos por la concentración. Harry nunca pensó que podían ser tan atractivos. Brillantes y rosados, pronto comenzaron a murmurar cosas para sí misma. Harry no paraba de mirarlos, como si estuviera hipnotizado por ellos. Sacudió su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

- ¿Harry, estás bien?  
Abrió sus ojos, mirando el liso césped en el que descansaban. No quería mirarla. No quería sentir lo que sentía cuando se adentraba en sus ojos. No quería saber que esto le estaba pasando. No quería admitirlo. Sabía cuál era ese sentimiento. Era parecido al que sentía por Cho pero, ahora, era muchísimo más fuerte, más profundo, era distinto. Pero sus recuerdos y sentimientos de amistad hacia ella lo hacían controlarse. No quería aceptarlo y tampoco iba a hacerlo. Sólo se confundía, era una confusión. Quizá la falta de chicas le estaba produciendo eso pero, ¿desde cuándo le ha interesado tanto eso? Esto había surgido solo ¡No! ¡No de esa manera!

- ¿Harry?

- ¡No! – se le escapó a Harry entre sus pensamientos.

- ¿No qué? Harr...

- Deja de mirarme. – interrumpió Harry.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?

- ¡Perfecto! – mintió levantándose y alzando los brazos como alabando el cielo y luego los bajó. – Estoy como nunca así que puedes seguir escribiendo.  
Harry pudo notar perplejidad y dolor en la mirada de Hermione que en realidad también lo golpeó a él. No había querido gritarle de esa manera. Había sido un impulso que no había pensado antes de actuarlo. Ella se agachó y siguió escribiendo haciendo flechas y cuadrados para terminar el esquema. Sabía que estaba dolida. Harry no quería verla así, lo único que deseaba era hacerla feliz, no como Ron la hacía sufrir. Ella estaba pasando por una situación que le preocupaba mucho y él, Harry, le había gritado sin razón, por pensar cosas sin sentido de los cuales ella no tenía ninguna culpa.

- Hermione...

- Está bien, Harry. – se interpuso ella, aún con su vista en el pergamino.

- ¡Eh! – se escuchó a Ron desde algo lejos. - ¡Sam ha ido a buscar una rama que tire en el bosque prohibido y no ha vuelto!

- ¡Por Dios, Ron! – soltó Hermione, levantándose y yendo donde Ron, dejando a Harry solo, quien la siguió con la mirada. Ella se alejó hacia Ron, quien la esperó y luego caminaron juntos rumbo al bosque prohibido, hablando.  
  
Cuando terminó la hora y por fin encontraron a Sam que le había estado ladrando furiosamente a una criatura parecida a un cangrejo de medio centímetro, regresaron al castillo y se adentraron en el silencioso y estudioso ambiente de la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlos ahora? – protestó Ron.

- Para tener el día libre. – objetó Hermione dejando su mochila encima de una mesa.

- ¿A esto le llamas libre?

- ¡Silencio! – calló la Señora Prince.  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación de Ron, mientras sacaba un libro y lo abría, pasando hojas y hojas. Harry se sentó al frente de ella, al lado de Ron. Sacó su libro de Transformaciones Nivel Superior y lo abrió.  
Estuvieron unas dos horas en biblioteca terminando el informe de 30 centímetros sobre Transformaciones. Harry buscaba en su libro leyendo muy atento, con la intención de terminar rápido pero, pronto le entró el sueño y sólo llegó a captar la mitad de lo que decían los párrafos, pero por fin acabaron. Harry miró su reloj mientras se dirigían hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Eran las cinco pasada. Aún podían salir a los terrenos para refrescarse un poco. Lo único que esperaba Harry es que llegara rápido la medianoche para que pudiera conversar con Hermione. El primer día en Hogwarts le había pasado como una eternidad.  
Salieron a la luz del sol y se sentaron a la sombra del árbol que estaba cerca de la orilla del lago, donde habían estado Harry y Hermione en la mañana. Conversaron el resto de la tarde sobre el día de hoy y lo que sería del año, ya que era el último y cosas así. Harry sólo escuchaba a medias aunque trataba de comportarse lo más normal posible. Era como si sus ojos tuvieran dependencia propia ya que se iban a Hermione siempre. No era posible, no, no y no.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – protestó Hermione a Ron. – Eso no es verdad ¿cierto, Harry?

- ¿Qué? – dijo despertándose pero aún mirando fijamente a Hermione.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella.

- No. – negó él. – Estoy bien.  
No era posible. No podía estar enamorándose de Hermione. No era así.  
No de esa manera, ella era su mejor amiga.  
Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Podía sentir su corazón bombear más rápido cada vez que la miraba, que se acercaba, cuando ella le tomaba el brazo ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan hermosa? Harry nunca había pensado que ella fuera fea y ahora se intensificaba ese pensamiento. En realidad, ella era preciosa ¿Por qué se daba cuenta ahora? ¿Por qué nunca antes? No entendía, siete años con ella y ahora notaba que era tan bonita. Siempre lo había ayudado, siempre había estado allí ¿Qué tenían otras chicas de especial? Ella era la única que lo conocía. La única ¿Era eso suficiente? Más que suficiente.  
Bien, lo admitía. Ella era el apoyo que siempre buscó. Nunca le había sido desleal, siempre lo había ayudado ¿Por qué nunca se había fijado? Dios, era un tonto. Aunque tenía miedo de que pudiera perder su amistad. Era lo que más valoraba en esos momentos y él... él se había enamorado de ella ¿Qué ocurriría si se le notaba demasiado? Quizá ella ya se había dado cuenta, no era tonta. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Se rió bajo para si mismo, no conocía a alguien que fuera más inteligente.  
Había otro problema ¿qué hay de Ron? Él también estaba enamorado de ella, pero él la hacía sufrir porque ella sólo quería su amistad ¿Qué tal si era lo mismo con él, Harry? Hermione sólo los quería como amigos. Nunca supo que ella hubiera dado señales de enamorarse. Harry no la quería hacer sufrir. Lo último que haría en el mundo sería dañarla. Se quedaría con sus sentimientos para adentro y la apoyaría. Sería su amigo, como siempre lo había sido. No le contaría nada.  
Rogaba porque sólo fuera una confusión. Algo le ocurría a su estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Unas ganas de besarla le recorría el cuerpo. No... tenía que ser una confusión ¿Podría ser?  
"Cálmate, Harry", pensó, "Es sólo Hermione"  
¿Sólo Hermione? Sí, era ella su mejor amiga, su hermana, no tenía que temerle. Sólo era Hermione. Bueno, quizá no "sólo" Hermione.


	6. Medianoche De Llanto

Capítulo 5: Medianoche De Llanto  
  
La sala común se iba vaciando poco a poco mientras alumnos iban a sus dormitorios para descansar. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en sus sillones favoritos, frente a la chimenea. Harry y Ron jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione leía un libro llamado "Los Magos a través de la Historia" pero, Harry sabía perfectamente que no se trataba sobre los magos, sino de parejas. Ese era el libro que ella había estado leyendo en la mañana. Lo podía reconocer muy bien. Hermione le había hecho un simple hechizo para que cambiara el título y Ron no lo notara.

- ¡Jaque Mate! – oyó mientras Ron lo bloqueaba por todos lados.

- ¿Qué? ¡Demonios! – se quejó mientras trataba de buscar alguna manera de escapar.

- Lo siento, compañero, estás muerto.

- Bien, me rindo. – admitió Harry mientras su rey se hacía añicos cuando un caballero lo golpeaba con su espada.

- No tienes de qué quejarte, Harry. – dijo Hermione mirándolo desde detrás del libro. – Ron siempre te ha ganado en el ajedrez.

- Bien, de acuerdo, es sólo que tenía esperanzas.

- ¿Harry, no tienes sueño? – preguntó Ron mirando la hora. – Ya es casi medianoche.

- No. – respondió rápidamente.

- Bien...

- ¿Ya te vas a la cama? – preguntó Harry.

- No, yo no tengo sueño.

- Ni yo.

- ¿Hermione, ya te vas a dormir?

- No, creo que me quedaré a terminar el libro. – contestó simplemente ella, sin apartar la vista del libro.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Ron. – Pero, Hermione, ni siquiera vas en la mitad...

- Sí, ya pasé la mitad. – contradijo Hermione, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

- Como sea. – dijo Ron. Luego se dirigió a Harry. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- No sé...

- ¿Otra partida?

- Olvídalo. Ya me cansé, hemos estado jugando desde las diez.

- Harry ya se cansó de perder. – se burló Ron.

- Estás buscándote un golpe. – amenazó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Harry no admite que se cansó de perder. – siguió Ron.

- ¡Tú lo has pedido! – gritó Harry al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente y corría donde Ron, quien se había largado a correr.

- ¡No me vas a atrapar, señor Potter!

- ¡Ya casi te tengo, Weasley!

- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Hermione, bajando su libro, mientras Harry atrapaba a Ron, cayéndose ambos al suelo, detrás de un sillón, de manera que Hermione no podían verlos. - ¿Cuándo van a dejar de comportarse como niños?  
Un brazo apareció y se apoyó del respaldo del sillón. Harry apareció a la vista mientras se escuchaban risas en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos, 'Mione! Ven acá, deja de leer esa cosa ¿o prefieres que yo te vaya a buscar?

- Ninguna de las dos, señor Harry Potter. – rechazó ella dejando su libro a un lado y cruzando los brazos.

- Tú también lo has pedido, 'Mione. – dijo Harry quien comenzaba a caminar hacia ella. Ron había aparecido detrás del sillón, apoyándose del respaldo y sonriendo.

- ¿Harry, qué vas a hacer? – dijo ella algo temerosa, mientras Harry se acercaba.

- Nada que te desagrade. – sonrió él.

- ¿Harry?  
Él llegó y repentinamente la tomó la cintura, levantándola del sillón y haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡Ah, Harry, no! – rió ella, intentando zafarse de Harry a toda costa. - ¡Basta, Harry!

- ¿Ves que no te desagrada?  
Pronto ella comenzó a reír descontroladamente, aún intentando zafarse de él pero la tenía agarrada firmemente y las cosquillas la hacían moverse mucho. Cayeron en un sillón y Hermione comenzaba a tener lágrimas en sus ojos de risa.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Déjame!

- Deseo concedido. – susurró Harry soltándola. Ella recuperó su postura y se sentó en el sillón jadeando.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, Harry!

- ¿Qué no te gusto? – sonrió él.

- Por favor, Harry, tenemos diecisiete años y...

- Y si no te gusto yo soy Premio Anual. – interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa.

- Sigue soñando. – se burló Harry.

- Ya basta de bromas. – ordenó Hermione. – Creo que ya deberían ir a dormir.  
Le lanzó una mirada a Harry, que lo golpeó con un rayo de comprensión. No sabía cómo pero entendió a la perfección lo que Hermione le había querido decir.  
  
"Ve a coger tu capa después de que Ron esté dormido, yo esperaré aqu  
  
"De acuerdo", pensó él.  
  
Ella sonrió ¿cómo la había entendido? Bueno, no importaba eso ahora. Tenía que ocuparse de cómo hablar con ella en esos momentos.

- Vamos, Hermione, no es tan tarde. – protestó Ron.

- ¿Las doce y media no te parecen tarde?

- Sí, es cierto. – añadió Harry. – Yo ya estoy muy cansado, mejor nos vamos, Ron.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Ron de mala gana.

- Bien, yo también me voy. – inquirió Hermione. – Buenas noches.  
Harry y Ron le desearon unas buenas noches y Ron la observó irse. Harry le golpeó con el codo en un costado y Ron lo siguió mientras subían por las escaleras de caracol hacia el dormitorio. Se pusieron el pijama y Harry apagó las luces mientras Ron se metía en su cama.

- Bien, buenas noches. – dijo Harry mientras se acostaba.

- Noches.  
Todo quedó en silencio. Harry trató de mantener los ojos abiertos para no dormirse aunque sentía que el sueño le iba ganando. Luego de lo que le pareció unos quince minutos, se giró para mirar a Ron y notó que roncaba silenciosamente. Aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarle sigilosamente y sacar su capa de su baúl. Al momento que lo hizo se la puso y se encaminó hacia la sala común.  
Hermione ya estaba allí y estaba sentada en una silla de espaldas a Harry. Él se quitó la capa y la dejó encima de una mesa, sin dejar de observarla. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido. Ahora eran sólo él y ella. No había nadie más en la sala. Se acercó en silencio y cuando llegó junto a ella le cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

- ¿Quién soy?  
Ella dio una bocanada frenética al aire mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Harry.

- Mmm... déjame adivinar... - dijo ella sarcásticamente. – Quizá... ¿Harry Potter?

- ¡Bingo! – dijo él apartando sus manos y apoyándolas en el respaldo de la silla. Ella se volvió.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo con expresión de asombro. – En realidad eres tú, Harry, no me lo esperaba.

- Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa. – explicó él con una sonrisa y al momento siguiente llevó sus manos a la cintura de Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¡No de nuevo, Harry! – chilló mientras comenzaba a reírse. Se levantó bruscamente alejándose de Harry y jadeando. – Bien, suficiente...

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Tomaría asiento conmigo, señor Harry Potter? – dijo ella señalando a un sillón de cuatro personas.

- Será un placer, señorita Granger.  
Harry se acercó y le tomó una mano sentándose junto a ella. Ella rió.

- Bien, basta de juegos. Tenemos cosas que hablar.  
Harry bajó la vista. Era cierto, casi había olvidado que tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana. Parecía que la felicidad que le causaba Hermione le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones.

- Me parece que ya no quieres ¿o me equivoco?

- No, tenemos que conversar... - dijo Harry. – Adelante.

- Bien, me siento algo confundida. – comenzó Hermione. – Quiero decir... ya no soporto esta situación. Pensando que Ron está enamorado de mí y no sé cómo decirle que yo no porque aún sigo profundamente enojada por lo que te dijo esta mañana.

- Era de esperarse, Hermione. – comentó Harry. – Él no tiene la culpa.

- Claro que tiene la culpa, Harry. – contradijo ella, girándose para mirarlo. – Tiene que aprender a controlarse. No puede andar culpándote por algo que no es verdad.

- ¿Qué no es verdad?

- Él te llamó así porque piensa que tú también sientes algo y tratas de ganarme.  
La culpabilidad golpeó su pecho. Lo cierto era que él sí había empezado a sentir algo por ella pero no iba tratar de ganarla como si fuera un objeto... ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado esto? ¿Estaba él realmente enamorado de ella? Sólo era una confusión, ella era su mejor amiga, era Hermione.

- Además te llamó todas esas cosas. – continuó Hermione. – Realmente él es quien debe aprender a controlarse.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir la verdad?

- No sé. – contestó ella apartando su vista hacia otro lado.

- Hermione. – Harry tomó su mentón y suavemente giró su cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Tú nunca te rindes, siempre encuentras una solución. No te dejas llevar por las emociones, sólo lo lógico, lo razonable, de modo que si aún sigues pensando así no puedes echarte atrás por un simple enojo.

- Pero, Harry, esto no es un simple enojo, esto se trata de ti.

- No me des tanta importancia, 'Mione, debes arreglar esto primero.

- ¡Cómo no te voy a dar importancia, Harry! – dijo ella abrazándolo. Harry sintió un calor en su pecho. – Tú eres el único que me ha ayudado.

- Siempre lo voy a hacer, 'Mione. – dijo él correspondiendo el abrazo. Se perdió entre el aroma de su cabello, cerrado los ojos. Era tan suave.

- Nunca me dejes, Harry.

- Nunca lo haría. – susurró él.  
Hermione se apartó muy rápidamente ahogando un respiro y miró a todos lados.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó extrañado Harry.

- ¿No oíste?

- ¿El qué?

- Hay alguien aquí, Harry... - se oyó el ruido de muchos pasos provenientes detrás del sillón y ella miró en aquella dirección - ¿Oíste?  
Harry también miró hacia el sillón. Había alguien allí, podía sentir su respiración.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó él.  
No hubo respuesta. Todo se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – repitió.  
Se levantó y se dispuso a recorrer el sillón para ir a ver quien se ocultaba detrás de su respaldo.

- ¡Harry, ten cuidado! – musitó Hermione.  
Él simplemente siguió caminando, hasta llegar al otro lado del sillón.  
No había nadie, pero podía seguir sintiendo respiración. Tenía que haber alguien cerca, muy cerca. Recorrió toda la sala con su vista. Todo parecía estar en absoluto orden. Un segundo... quizá podría llevar una... Se acercó más y definitivamente pudo sentir como alguien se apartaba desesperadamente arrastrándose por el suelo. Alguien que estaba exactamente al frente suyo. Con un movimiento brusco llevó las manos al aire y tiro de la capa para revelar un chico pelirrojo que yacía sentado en el suelo, pálido.

- ¡Ron!  
Él estaba con la boca abierta y vacilaba, como si quisiera decir algo pero el sonido no salía de ella. Hermione lo miró estupefacta desde el otro lado del sillón.

- Ron, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, ¿no es evidente? – soltó Hermione, levantándose – Nos ha estado espiando.  
Ron la miró aún pálido.

- Yo... no, estaba...

- Bien... - dijo Hermione, acercándose para verlo mejor – Me parece que... lo has escuchado todo ¿no?  
Ron vaciló antes de responder:

- Sí.

- Ron... podemos ir a hablar si quieres...

- ¡No! – exclamó.  
Hermione quedó sin habla. Harry la miró pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Seguía mirando a Ron sin saber que decir. Él se levantó y los encaró, visiblemente enojado.

- ¡Sabía que me ocultaban algo! ¡Lo sabía!

- ¡No es eso, Ron!

- ¡Cállate!  
Ella vaciló con su boca, tratando de protestar pero parecía que no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Harry podía notar la furia de Ron en sus ojos. Evidentemente pensaba que él y Hermione tenían algo y lo habían estado escondiendo de él todo este tiempo. Esa manía que tenía Ron para mal interpretar las cosas a su gusto era insoportable. Harry tampoco sabía qué decir porque sentía que si decía algo empeoraría la situación.

- ¡Qué traman! – bramó Ron.

- ¡Nada! – contestó Hermione confundida.  
Ron se dirigió a Harry.

- ¡Harry, por qué no me has dicho nada!

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¡Pensé que eras mi amigo!

- Pues pensaste bien. – repuso Harry. – Mira, Ron, no es lo que piensas...

- ¡YO PENSÉ QUE NO SABÍAS QUE YO LE HABÍA DICHO A HERMIONE QUE LA AMABA!

- ¡Ron! – llamó Hermione enojada - ¡No le grites a él! ¡No tiene la culpa! ¡Yo le dije en la mañana todo esto y seguramente pensó que no debía decirte que ya sabía y pensó bastante bien!

- ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! – gritó Ron perdiendo considerablemente la paciencia. - ¡USTEDES DOS TIENEN ALGO!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry.  
Ron respiraba con dificultad, irradiando ira a través de su mirada.  
Hubo un momento en que Harry pensó que se asfixiaba, cuando bajó la vista, pero pronto escuchó un sollozo ¿Ron lloraba?

- ¿Ron? – escuchó musitar a Hermione.  
Él se pasó la manga por su cara y levantó la vista. Aún tenía los ojos vidriosos.

- Soy un imbécil. – susurró él.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione acercándose. – No, no es cierto...  
Ella alzó un brazo para alcanzarlo pero él se corrió y miró el suelo.

- No, déjame.

- Ron...  
Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una última mirada antes de empezar a caminar, luego se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta entrar en su dormitorio.  
Hermione quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba el punto en el que había estado Ron antes de desaparecer en el dormitorio. Harry la miró. Se sentía horriblemente mal, no había sabido qué decir cuando notó las lágrimas caer por su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que también lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de Hermione.

- Lo he estropeado todo. – musitó mientras bajaba la vista.  
Harry no sabía cómo responder a ese comentario pero sabía que no era cierto. Esto simplemente se había formado solo. Nadie tenía la culpa. Era un mal entendido que debía solucionarse ya y sin lágrimas. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó, tratando de reconfortarla pero, para su sorpresa, ella sollozó aún más, aferrándose a él. Harry sentía un dolor en su pecho, no quería verla así, no quería verla llorar ni sufrir. Ella debía estar bien... así él también podría estar bien. Ella no podía sufrir más... pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Sus llantos aumentaban, empapando la camisa de Harry, pero a él no le importaba eso, le importaba su felicidad.  
Harry apartó un poco su rostro para poder verla y ella también levantó la vista. Sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro mojado. Era sorprendente cómo es que no perdía su belleza. Era preciosa. Siguieron mirándose en silencio, ninguno de los dos habló, sólo se contemplaban. Harry sintió que volaba mientras se perdía en sus ojos, en su aroma y un calor recorrió su pecho. Quería besarla... hacerla feliz, sentirla... sentirla, decirle que no todo estaba perdido, que estaba él... para ella... Sin darse cuenta fue bajando su cabeza poco a poco. Podía sentir su respiración que se agitaba cuando estaba a algunos escasos centímetros Hermione ensanchó sus ojos y se quedó estancada en donde estaba. Harry posó su nariz sobre la de ella, notando mariposas volar descontroladamente en su estómago. Cerró sus ojos.  
Tocó sus labios.


	7. La Traición Se Vuelve Realidad

Capítulo 6: La Traición Se Vuelve Realidad  
  
Hermione se echó atrás asustada. Su respiración no era la normal. Miraba a Harry como si le hubiera dicho algo horrible. Harry entreabrió sus ojos, dulcemente y la observó intranquila.

- ¿Harry...?  
Harry chistó y le puso un dedo en su boca, sintiendo su aliento escapando desesperadamente. Ella negó con la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo, como si no pudiera entender lo que le quería decir Harry.

- ¿Qué...?  
Harry había perdido la conciencia. Su belleza era tan inmensa que lo hacía perderse agradablemente en el aire, solo para contemplarla por siempre, mientras sentía que su corazón fluía más rápidamente. La sangre era cálida y sabía lo que le pedían para calmarse. Ella...  
Rozó sus labios con los de ella, suavemente. Volvió a hacerlo y notó que ella ya no se alejaba, pero tampoco se movía. Ella cerró sus ojos y Harry sintió que volaba, cerrándolos también mientras su boca recorría su mejilla, besándola tiernamente. Sus respiraciones se tornaron más profundas, sus mejillas se encontraban y sus labios hicieron contacto, iniciándose un beso profundo. Hermione abrió la boca y Harry introdujo su lengua, encontrándose con la de ella, explorándose. Harry posó una mano en una de las mejillas de Hermione para atraerla más hacia él y las manos de ella bajaban y subían por su pecho, haciendo que él ardiera en llamas. Le encantaba sentirla cerca, olerla, tocarla... Harry bajó sus labios por su mandíbula y luego siguió por el cuello. Ella soltó un suspiro, mientras sus brazos rodeaban los hombros de Harry y una de sus manos tomaba su cabello acariciándolo. Harry sintió una sensación de calor recorrerlo por la espalda. Sus manos recorrían la cintura y espalda de Hermione y luego por debajo de su camisa, recorriendo su piel. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras sus manos iban por el negro cabello de Harry. Él volvió a subir hasta llegar a sus labios nuevamente y la besó cálidamente. Ella le devolvió el beso y sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar. Harry seguía recorriendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella, acariciando su espalda, cintura y estómago.  
Se acercaron lentamente al sillón en el que habían estado sentados y Harry recostó a Hermione en él con cuidado, mientras seguían besándose. Él cargó sus rodillas a cada lado del sillón, con Hermione entre ellas. Él recorrió el cuello de ella con sus manos y luego su nuca, para adentrarse en el frondoso cabello y recorrerlo. Se sentía la temperatura subiendo cada vez más y sus cuerpos pidiendo más, queriendo más. Harry le subió la camisa y comenzó a besarle su estómago. Ella parecía estar agitada, con sus manos aún en el cabello de Harry, pronto lo apartó bruscamente y ella se alejó quedando sentada en uno de los brazos de sillón. Pareció que un yunque golpeó la cabeza de Harry, volviendo a la realidad... no se había dado cuenta de las maravillosas cosas que habían pasado recientemente y miró desconcertadamente a Hermione. No sabía cómo había ocurrido ¡La había besado! ¡Cómo! ¡Estaba loco! Ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias... podría perder su amistad para siempre. Un dolor como cuchillo le atravesó el pecho. No, no podía imaginarse la vida sin ella... no, no de esa manera ¿en qué diablos había estado pensado? Era un estúpido, un gran estúpido.  
Se quedaron unos segundos así, respirando dificultosamente y mirándose fijamente el uno al otro sin saber qué decir. Pronto, Hermione rompió la conexión de sus ojos, desviando su vista hacia el sillón, aún apoyada incómodamente en el brazo de éste. Harry también miró a otro lado fijándose en el suelo, se había vuelto algo interesante... Se sentía demasiado mal... no sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir... era ella, era Hermione ¡Demonios, demonios y más demonios!

- Er... -vaciló confusamente.  
Hermione seguía con su rostro vuelto hacia el sillón pero lo miró de reojo, aún respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Ha... Harry? – musitó débilmente.  
Harry no habló, simplemente se quedó mirándola con cara de asombro.

- ¿Qué paso...? – dijo ella entre un débil gemido.

- Yo... - comenzó a explicar Harry pero, pronto descubrió que en realidad no quería confesarle qué había pasado. Ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro pero si tenía que decirle algo tendría que decirle que... que él...

- ¿Por qué esto? – dijo mientras su respiración volvía a ser más rápida y se acomodaba pero quedando en el mismo lugar, como si tratara de alejarse de Harry.  
Él, por su lado, se sentó en el sillón y siguió observando el piso con  
un nudo increíblemente grueso y tirante en la garganta.  
Silencio... eso era lo que se escuchaba aparte de las agitadas respiraciones de los jóvenes que seguían en el mismo estado de aturdimiento que antes.

- Fue... fue un mal entendido ¿cierto? – susurró Hermione con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Harry la miró dando su respiro al aire.

- Me temo... que... - suspiró y bajó la vista, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura.- No sé... qué me pasó, yo... yo... no sé que... pero... la cosa, bueno... - volvió a levantar la vista. – Lo siento...  
Hermione simplemente se quedó mirándolo.

- ¿Esto es real? – preguntó.  
Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio como Hermione se acercaba y le tomaba la mano haciendo que un sentimiento que ya conocía muy bien recorriera su cuerpo ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿No estaba triste? Ella no lo quería... es decir, sí lo quería pero, no de aquella manera, no podía ser. No, se estaba pasando cuentos, debía ser porque sentía pena o... porque no quería que su amistad se acabara o... le iba a explicar que fue una simple reacción porque estaba triste o... quizá le iba a pedir una explicación a él. Su estómago se le revolvió al pensar esto ¿No le había dado una ya? Le extrañó no saber que iría a decirle cuando llevaba más de seis años conociéndola.  
De pronto y sin que se lo esperara ella se abalanzó y lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Oh, como le gustaba sentirla, saber que estaba feliz, por lo menos eso era lo que sentía. No supo cómo reaccionar hasta que también pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó sin saber por qué lo hacía, por qué pasaba esto después de lo ocurrido, como si hubiera sido algo maravilloso... Bueno, sí lo había sido pero ¿ella sentía lo mismo?

- Te quiero, Harry. – dijo ella.  
¿Había escuchado bien o se había dormido? No, había escuchado bien pero, debía ser un gesto de cariño, de amistad, él también la quería... la amaba, más, estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no podía saberlo.

- Yo también te quiero, 'Mione.  
Ella se apartó y Harry descubrió lágrimas en todo su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nunca me dejes ¿sí?

- Te dije que nunca lo haría. – sonrió él, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

- Ya es muy tarde. Me voy a la cama. – anunció ella, levantándose y besándolo en la frente. – Mañana tenemos que hablar... por favor.  
Harry asintió, sin saber qué decir mientras observaba cómo ella se alejaba sin dejar de mirarlo hasta voltearse y correr hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.  
No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplando la puerta por la que Hermione había desaparecido hasta que se sintió extraordinariamente cansado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, como si hubieran pasado varios más... era demasiado carga. Mejor se iría a dormir y mañana hablaría con ella pero, ¿de qué quería hablar? "Cómo te haces esa pregunta ¿no es obvio?", pensó pero luego le vino otra duda ¿por qué quería hablar con él si ella no lo amaba? Ya se habían aclarado las cosas ¿no? Seguía como siempre... había sido un mal entendido... simplemente... ¿eso nada más? Entonces, ¿Por qué le devolvió el beso? Bueno... besos, en realidad era plural ¿Por qué siempre tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza?  
Sonrió sin saber realmente por qué y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras y las subió con el mismo paso flojo. Cuando atravesó la puerta la sala común volvió a quedar vacía pero la magia de la felicidad que dos personas habían irradiado inmensamente siguió flotando por el aire, alegremente.  
  
Abrió los ojos, feliz. Había soñado algo maravilloso, un sueño increíble. Había besado a Hermione y ella lo había besado de vuelta y pronto besaba su cuello, su mejilla y ella lo disfrutaba... caían en el sillón y pronto se apartaba. Esa parte del sueño había sido muy angustiante, realmente incómoda, pero, sin siquiera esperárselo, ella lo abrazaba, diciendo que lo quería ¡Vaya sueño! Ojalá pudiera soñar para siempre si todos iban a ser así.  
Se volvió para ver a Ron y contarle todo pero luego sintió que una piedra muy grande le golpeaba en la cabeza. De pronto recordó por qué, a pesar de todo, se sentía mal. No le podía contar nada a Ron pues... dadas las circunstancias... pequeños problemas y, por otro lado, él ni siquiera se encontraba en la cama, ésta estaba completamente hecha. Harry tuvo un extraño mal presentimiento que fue creciendo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se vestía. Bajó las escaleras. La sala común tenía unas cuántas personas que ya se habían despertado y conversaban animadamente. Miró hacia todos lados pero no encontró ni a Ron ni a Hermione. Un calor le llenó cuando pensó en ella y meditó un poco... ¿eso había sido un sueño? Ya empezaba a enloquecer... debía encontrarlos, sobre todo a ella... Hermione.  
Como no los vio en la sala común salió de ella y bajó al Gran Comedor, pensando que estarían desayunando. Tampoco estaban allí y se dirigió a la biblioteca, sin tener éxito. Recorrió gran parte del castillo (en realidad menos de la mitad, en recorrerlo se demoraría unos cuantos días) pero sin obtener ni pistas de ellos. Volvió desanimado al Gran Comedor y tomó desayuno en una esquina cuando sintió que una silla se corría y alguien se sentaba al frente suyo. Esperanzado, levantó la vista, pero se decepcionó al ver a una mujercita pelirroja y de ojos castaños. No es que fuera malo pero había esperado ver a Hermione. Ginny le caía muy bien.

- Buenos días, Harry. – saludó ella. - ¿Qué tal?

- Hola... - respondió. – Yo...  
No podía decir que estaba bien porque, sinceramente no lo estaba. Tanta angustia lo estaba atrapando.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Estás bien?

- No, yo... ¿has visto a Hermione?

- Creo que la vi cerca del lago con Ron...

- ¿En verdad? – dijo Harry, levantándose.

- No vayas. – dijo Ginny seria.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no te conviene ir, Harry. – advirtió. – Hablo en serio...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Siéntate.

- Ginny... dime qué...

- Siéntate. – repitió ella.  
Harry obedeció, no muy seguro de querer oír lo que Ginny le diría. Aunque tampoco sabía. Simplemente la miró con cara de desconcierto.

- Mira, – comenzó. – es mejor que no vayas. Ellos están... conversando.

- Discutiendo, mejor dicho. – interrumpió amargamente Harry. - ¿No es así?

- Ellos tienen que arreglar ciertos asuntos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, Harry, – dijo ella. – el que pase algo desapercibida no quiere decir que sepa cosas. Ron me contó algo sobre lo que sentía por Hermione y luego supe que se le había declarado en la llegada a Hogwarts.

- ¿Él te lo dijo?

- No, simplemente bastaba verlo. – explicó. - ¿No crees que era obvio? La llevó aparte... se veía nervioso y ella quedó con la boca abierta. No tuve que hacerme demasiadas preguntas.  
Harry se quedó en silencio. En realidad había sido demasiado obvio. La sangre le hirvió ¿Eran celos?  
No tenía nada claro... lo de anoche ¿había sido un sueño? Pero... había sido tan real... al sentir el sabor de sus labios y su lengua, cálidos... afectuosos. Su estómago dio un vuelco inmenso al recordar todo eso. No sabía por qué había terminado todo así. De pronto ella le había dicho que era muy tarde... se había ido y él había quedado en un trance, sin creer lo que había pasado ¿cómo hubiera terminado? Él no se podía dominar, era increíble el fuego que sentía adentro, estaba a punto de explotar. Nunca había sentido aquello con nadie. Lo sabía, estaba seguro: la amaba. Pero ella ¿lo amaba a él? Sus ojos brillaban aquella noche, pero ¿había sido algo o simplemente lo había tomado por un affaire? Pero, es que... ¿por qué no habían aclarado las cosas esa noche? Las cosas se complicaban muy rápido ¿la discusión entre Ron y ella sería muy fuerte? ¡Nunca había experimentado tal cosa en su vida! ¡No sabía qué hacer!

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Ah, qué, sí? – respondió tontamente Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, esa es la cosa. – continuó Ginny. – No vayas afuera.  
Siguió mirándola. No sabía qué decir.

- De acuerdo. – dijo al fin.

- Bien. – aprobó Ginny y procedió a tomar su desayuno.  
  
Al pasar junto al vestíbulo, sintió el aire fresco proveniente de afuera y trató de captar a Ron y Hermione con una rápida mirada. No los divisó en ninguna parte. Miró alrededor para ver si Ginny se encontraba cerca pero descubrió que seguía desayunando y se encontraba ocupada entablándole conversación a Neville, de modo que aprovechó su oportunidad. Bajó las escaleras de mármol y atravesó el Vestíbulo. El viento golpeó su rostro y sacudió su negro cabello al momento que salía al exterior y buscaba con la vista alguna señal de ella... y él. La cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido, los terrenos, el lago. No vio nada. Decidió caminar un poco. Caminó por la explanada mirando la húmeda hierba bajo sus pies. No sabía con certeza qué pensaba. Tenía la mente en blanco pero recuerdos y pensamientos la llenaban, aunque no les respondía en absoluto. Ya estaba llegando a las orillas del lago cuando otra cosa hizo que olvidara todo lo que pensaba. Oía gritos. Más bien eran llantos. Buscó con sus ojos el lugar de dónde provenían y pronto vio más allá cabellos castaños tras un árbol. Hermione estaba allí. Su corazón pareció encenderse ¿tendría que ir? Sin decidirse se quedó parado, mirando mientras el viento lo golpeaba y sus manos aún en sus bolsillos, buscando calor. Su cabello no lo dejaba ver demasiado bien, mientras se sacudía hacia un lado pero, de pronto pudo apreciar una figura delgada que corría hacia el castillo y otra pelirroja y muy alta que trataba de seguirla pero se detenía en la mitad del trayecto, con sus manos cubriendo su cara. Hermione ya había entrado al castillo. En realidad, cuando quería, podía alcanzar velocidades increíbles. Harry no sabía si ir hacia ella o no, tenía riesgo de ser visto por Ron pero él no quitaba sus manos de su cara. Seguía lamentándose en medio de la explanada. No conseguiría otra oportunidad, tenía que ir ahora.  
Corrió sigilosamente hacia el castillo, vigilando permanentemente a Ron con la mirada, por si se daba cuenta de su presencia, pero él se limitó a clavar su rostro en medio de sus manos y quedarse allí como si nunca volviera a dar un paso. Harry sentía ganas de acompañarlo, de decirle que no todo estaba mal, pero un deseo extraordinariamente fuerte se había apoderado de él: hallar a Hermione. No sabía qué le diría, que haría. Pero lo único que sabía es que quería encontrarla, abrazarla, besarla.  
Entró en el castillo y el frío se acabó. Miró a todos lados, pero no encontró rastro de Hermione. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala común, quizá se encontraba en su habitación. Esto lo desanimó un poco. No podría subir a menos que hiciera el ridículo y cayera como lo había hecho Ron. No importaba, podría llamarla desde abajo o preguntarle a alguna chica. Ya no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás. Sólo ella.  
Alcanzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda... quizá ella sabía si Hermione había entrado.

- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó en cuanto lo vio llegar.

- ¿Entró Hermione Granger a la torre? – dijo él sin hacer caso.  
La Señora Gorda lo miró extrañada.

- Contraseña incorrecta.

- No, sólo quiero saber si Hermione Granger ha entrado aquí.

- No – contestó la Señora Gorda. – Llegó aquí, parecía alterada, pero pronto cambió de dirección.

- ¿Hacia dónde fue? – preguntó Harry.

- Hacia el baño de las chicas.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Harry y se echó a correr.  
A lo lejos pudo observar la puerta del baño de las chicas, pero antes  
de que pudiera haber tocado la puerta o hacer cualquier cosa se abrió la puerta y de ella salió Luna Lovegood de dieciséis años con un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso en su mano. Al verlo le sonrió con su expresión soñadora.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿No viste a Hermione adentro? – preguntó Harry al instante.

- No. – contestó ella serena, pero aún mirándolo con sus grandes ojos. – Yo estaba en el cubículo, pero oí a alguien que sollozaba entrar y que se metía en uno también. No sé si era ella.

- ¿Puedes revisar? – pidió Harry, aunque no sabía si era una buena idea. No creía que Hermione le contestaría a Luna, si es que estaba allí.

- Sí, claro – se dio media vuelta y entró en el baño.  
Luego de unos minutos en los que la oyó llamar a Hermione salió del baño.

- Creo que es ella. – dijo pensativa. – Pero no me contestó ¿Por qué no entras tú? – sugirió.  
Harry se quedó atónito.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí – afirmó. – No hay nadie.

- Pero... ¿qué tal si viene alguien?

- No creo que venga alguien – aseguró ella. – Yo puedo vigilar, aunque casi nadie viene a este baño.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si viene alguien yo te aviso. – dijo sin contestar la pregunta de Harry. – Te voy a dar golpes en la puerta o algo así.  
Harry no estaba muy convencido.

- De... de acuerdo. – cedió al fin. – Pero avísame...

- No te preocupes – dijo sonriente.  
Harry puso una mano sobre la manilla y la giró. La puerta se abrió y, aún no muy seguro, entró.  
Estaba seguro de que algo se había escuchado. Como susurros, pero cuando entró cesaron al instante. No estaba muy seguro de decir algo, pues no sabía con certeza si se trataba de Hermione. Si la llamaba podía ser que se equivocara... pero Luna había dicho que creía que era ella...  
Miró los cubículos y se dio cuenta de que el último estaba cerrado. Los demás estaban semiabiertos. Se dirigió silenciosamente hacia él. Parecía que el silencio se había intensificado. Apegó una oreja a la puerta y pudo oír la respiración de alguien agitado.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Luna? – dijo casi gritando la voz de Hermione.  
El corazón de Harry se encendió.

- Soy yo – fue todo lo que pudo decir.  
Silencio.

- ¿Ha... Harry? – dijo confundida la voz de Hermione desde adentro.

- Sí.  
Se oyó el cerrojo y la puerta comenzó a abrirse hasta que Harry vio a Hermione. Notó que había tratado de secarse las lágrimas rápidamente, pero sus ojos seguían inyectados en sangre.

- Pero... ¿qué...? – tartamudeó. – Harry... este es un baño de chicas.

- Tenía que encontrarte. – murmuró él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo la chica. – Yo he estado aquí todo el rato, pero ya volvía a la sala común...

- No es cierto – contradijo Harry.

- ¿Qué...?  
De pronto se oyeron muchos golpes en la puerta y el alma de Harry se le vino a los pies ¿sería simplemente una broma?  
La puerta se abrió y entró Luna.

- ¡Muchas chicas! – dijo alarmada.  
Harry no pidió más datos y entró con Hermione en la cabina susurrando "¡Escóndete!" frenéticamente.

- ¿Harry? – musitó Hermione. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te dije que era un baño de...?

- ¡Ssshhh! – chistó Harry mientras ponía seguro a la cabina y se escuchaban muchas voces que se intensificaron al abrirse la puerta.


	8. Sinceridad En Un Día

Capítulo 7: Sinceridad En Un Día  
  
Harry se quedó helado al oírlas. Debían ser unas cinco tal vez, quienes rieron tontamente al entrar, pero se callaron por alguna razón cuando se cerró la puerta, aunque Harry creía saber por qué.

- ¡Hola! – oyó saludar a Luna alegremente.

- ¿Tú eres Luna Lovegood? – preguntó una de las chicas. ¿La chica a la que llaman Lunática? – dijo otra.  
Harry sintió una punzada de dolor. Ojalá pudiera haber salido y enseñarles a esas chicas tontas quién era en realidad Luna.  
Se oyó el silencio y pronto se escucharon pasos y una puerta de una cabina cerrarse. Las chicas se rieron.

- ¡Fue a esconderse!

- Traía un ejemplar de El Quisquilloso ¡Esa revista es pura basura!

- No es basura. – susurró Harry furioso por lo bajo. Hermione lo chistó.

- ¿Oyeron eso? – dijo una de ellas.

- Sí, creo que viene del último.

- Está cerrado.

- Quizá otra loca como Lunática que murmura consigo misma...  
Esta vez fue Hermione quien se adelantó pero Harry la retuvo de un brazo.

- ¡No se van a salir con la suya! – musitió Hermione, mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada.

- ... o alguna persona chiflada.  
Todas se rieron.

- Hermione, si te vas voy a tener que cerrar esto y sospecharán de que estoy aquí.

- Sí – admitió ella agachando la vista. – Lo siento...

- Está bien.  
Se escuchó el movimiento de un cerrojo y pasos

- ¡Ah! – gritó una de las chicas. - ¡Regresó!  
Se oyó que alguien abría una llave y se lavaba las manos en silencio y luego se iba hacia la puerta.

- Creo que se te olvida algo. – comentó una de ellas.

- ¡Dámela! – se oyó ordenar a Luna. Harry comprendió que tenía que ser la revista El Quisquilloso.

- No, creo que no. – dijo la chica. - ¡Sam, atájala!

- ¡La tengo!  
Todas se reían y al parecer se lanzaban la revista unas a otras. De pronto todas las risas cesaron y se convirtieron en gritos al oírse algo parecido a una explosión y se escuchaba salir líquido por todas las llaves.

- ¡AAAAAH! ¡QUÉ ASCO!  
Se escucharon pasos y más pasos, hasta abrirse la puerta y se oyó a todas correr.  
No se oyó más a Luna. El líquido se esparcía por todas partes pero por alguna extraña razón no tocaron el suelo de la cabina de Harry y Hermione.

- Eché un hechizo. – comentó ella con una sonrisa y Harry se la devolvió.  
Parecía como si se hubieran conectado en un solo mundo, en donde estaban ellos solos. Nadie más... sólo ellos dos. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Hermione y agachó la vista rápidamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Bueno, hay que ver – sugirió Harry. Intentó retirar el cerrojo pero no se movía. Puso todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué...? – dijo Hermione, quien blandió su varita. - ¡Alohomora!  
Nada sucedió.

- No puede ser – murmuró débilmente.  
Se oyó la puerta exterior cerrarse. El líquido ya se había esparcido por todas partes y sólo se oía silencio.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Hermione.  
Harry la miró. En realidad no se le ocurría nada. Se subió encima del inodoro y observó alrededor. Soltó un quejido de asco.

- ¡Está lleno de vómito!

- ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Luna debía estar demasiado enojada – dijo Harry. – Quizá lo hizo sin querer.

- ¡Sin querer!

- A mi también me ha pasado – le recordó Harry. – Cuando inflé a mi tía no tenía intención de que las cosas terminaran así.  
Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Pues – Harry se bajó del inodoro. – Esperar... ¿qué más?

- ¿Esperar? – repitió Hermione incrédula. - ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos... quedarnos aquí para siempre...

- No creo que sea para siempre. – opinó Harry.

- Pero...

- Si quieres puedes sentarse y pensar – señaló el inodoro.

- ¡Tú también piensa en algo!  
Pensar que algunos minutos antes lo único que quería era encontrarla... ¿había alguna manera de que dejara de regañarlo?

- ¡Bien! – contestó mordazmente. – Pensaré en algo, pero haz el favor de estar en silencio.  
Ambos callaron y Harry se sintió incómodo junto a ella en la misma cabina, solos... callados. No sabía hasta cuándo se quedarían allí.

- Quizá pueda desvanecer el... el líquido – murmuró Hermione

- Vómito – corrigió Harry.  
Hermione lo miro ceñuda.

- Sólo era una forma de ablandar la palabra.

- Podrías llamar las cosas por su nombre – Harry no sabía por qué estaba siendo agresivo con ella... pero, tenía que admitir en parte que le dolía que ella fuera de esa manera con él.

- ¡No crees que ya fue suficiente cuando empecé a llamar a Voldemort por su nombre para que te calmaras en quinto! – reclamó.  
Harry la observó callado. No tenía respuesta a eso. Hermione estaba siendo ruda con él, aunque ya lo había sido muchos años antes, pero lo que recibía Harry ahora era distinto. Le llegaba más profundamente.  
Parecía que Hermione se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Harry... yo... - bajó la vista. – Lo siento, es que... yo, bueno, estoy un poco alterada....  
Ahora que lo pensaba, el asunto de Ron debía tenerla muy nerviosa. Harry se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado.

- Harry... - dijo ella entre un sollozo.  
Él la miró enseguida. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas. No... no quería verla así.

- Mione... – susurró él y se adelantó.  
Se sentó junto a ella e hizo que se sentara en una de sus piernas, para que fuera más cómodo. Ella simplemente se aferró a su cuello y lloró amargamente. Harry podía sentir lágrimas mojando su cuello, pero no le importó. Su corazón se había encendido al sentirla tan cerca de él. La abrazó y posó su cara en el cabello de Hermione, tratando de calmarla. Harry no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero a él se le hizo una completa eternidad. Sentía dolor al saber que ella sufría de esa manera. No quería verla así...

- L-lo siento-to – dijo entre sollozos y por fin levantó la vista. Tenía los ojos hinchados y sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Su cara estaba mojada de lágrimas y era impresionante de que aunque estuviera así todavía fuera hermosa. – Yo... - lanzó una pequeña risa, que no fue muy alegre. – Ah... que tontería... - cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos. – Harry... creo ya lloré demasiado... siento haberte hecho pasar por esto... Pero... - se levantó y se volvió hacia él. – Tenía que... necesitaba... expulsar esto. – dio un repentino golpe en la cabina que sorprendió a Harry. Lo había dicho con verdadera rabia y tristeza.

- Mione, no te disculpes por nada. – la consoló Harry, quien se paró y la abrazó por detrás. – No tiene nada de malo.

- Tú lo sabes – susurró ella mientras tomaba la manos de Harry, que se apoyaban es su estómago. - ¿No es cierto?

- Sí – susurró el también al tiempo que sentía cómo Hermione acariciaba sus manos y un ardor lo recorría. – Tenía que estar seguro de que estabas bien...

- Bueno, ya ves. – murmuró ella y se apoyó en el hombro de Harry al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para acariciar su rostro contra el cuello de Harry. Él cerró los ojos y contuvo un gemido.

- Hermione – susurró Harry. Lo acongojaba tener que preguntar aquello, pero no podía permitir que siguiera como un simple juego. – Lo de anoche...  
Hermione cesó de acariciar el cuello de Harry, pero se quedó apoyada allí.

- Estoy preocupada por Ron – fue su respuesta.  
Harry la entendía perfectamente, pero... ¿quería decir eso que ella lo...?

- Y sí, Harry – dijo ella repentinamente, dándose vuelta. – Yo... yo... ¡ay!

- Yo también te amo. – sonrió Harry, como si una voz hubiera salido de él para confirmar lo que ella decía.  
Ella lo miró y sin que se diera cuenta lo había abrazado como nunca lo había hecho. Harry se sentía tan bien en sus brazos... tan bien. Él también la abrazó y permanecieron largo rato así.

- Pero – Hermione se apartó con sus ojos vidriosos. - ¿Y Ron? ¡Ha sufrido demasiado!

- Si lo sé, Hermione. – dijo Harry apesumbrado. Ron había sido su mejor amigo desde el primer día en el expreso de Hogwarts ¿lo dejaría de lado así? Pero sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Ya tenían diecisiete años...

- Iba a pasar de todos modos – murmuró Hermione como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Soltó una suave risa. – No sé cómo empezó, Harry – le confesó mirándolo. – Cuando... cuando me besaste anoche... yo... sentí que toda mi vida había sido para ese momento... que yo vivía por ti... no sé cómo explicártelo.  
Harry soltó una profundo suspiro y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Hermione, su hundió en su cabello. La amaba demasiado... haría cualquier cosa para que estuviera bien...para que fuera feliz.

- Te amo – suspiró Harry en su cuello.

- Yo también te amo, Harry – dijo ella suavemente, mientras dirigía sus labios a la nuca de Harry y él sentía cómo lo recorría el calor.  
La apoyó contra la pared y la besó profundamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron y se exploraron. Las manos de Harry recorrían el cabello de Hermione y las de ella acariciaban su espalda. La amaba como no había amado a nadie y estaba seguro de que no amaría a nadie más así como a ella. A nadie...  
No paraban de besarse. Harry bajó sus manos y llegó a sus caderas, mientras se separaba de sus labios y bajaba lentamente hacia su cuello. Sus respiraciones volvieron a tornarse cálidas y profundas. Harry siguió bajando su mano y tomó una de las piernas de Hermione, elevándola mientras él la seguía besando en cuello y ella soltaba un leve gemido. Sus manos recorrieron el cabello de Harry y pronto fueron acercándose al inodoro, cuando sus labios volvieron a besarse. Harry se sentó en él, aún con su mano sujetando la pierna de Hermione y ella se sentó encima de él, con sus piernas abiertas y aún besándolo más apasionadamente que antes. Harry no sabía si podría controlarse demasiado tiempo. Podía sentir lo apretado que se estaban volviendo sus pantalones entre sus piernas. La rozó con su erección y soltó gemido en medio del beso, pero Hermione no se inmutó y siguió besándolo. Tenía que controlarse... sólo un poco... Volvió a gemir de placer, el roce era más fuerte. No podía seguir... No... había que detenerlo... pero no tenía ninguna intención de dejar de besarla... dejar de sentirla...  
Sin que se lo propusiera, sin siquiera imaginárselo, Hermione le quitó su túnica y él se la quitó a ella. Molestaba demasiado. Pero, ese no era el punto... no podían seguir... El roce se hizo más intenso y Hermione lo llamó por su nombre en un gemido. Siguieron besándose y el aire comenzaba a subir de temperatura cada vez más. Harry seguía preocupado pero, a la vez disfrutaba como nunca. Amaba a Hermione y quería hacerla feliz... más feliz que a nadie en ese planeta... demostrarle cuánto la quería...

- Mione... - susurró Harry.

- ¿Mmm?  
Harry se alejó de su cara. Esto no podía seguir. Si bien la amaba y quería hacerla feliz, no sabía cómo terminarían las cosas y no iba a perjudicarla.  
Hermione no dijo nada, pero lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió.

- Está bien, Harry – musitó. Se recostó en su pecho y dijo: - Te amo.  
Harry cerró los ojos. No cabía en sí de felicidad. La rodeó con sus brazos y se perdió entre sus cabellos y su aroma...  
  
Se podía sentir la luz del sol desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Harry abrió sus verdes ojos y halló, con cierta sorpresa, un par de castaños ojos observándolo fijamente. Hermione sonrió tiernamente y murmuró un "Buenas noches". Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y besarla. No sabía qué hora era ni cómo saldrían, pero no le importaba... mientras ella estuviera en el mundo con él... mientras ella lo besara, lo mirara... él sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. No había nada comparado con el amor que sentía por ella...  
Continuaron besándose. Las manos de Harry corrían a través del cabello de Hermione y ella recorría sus hombros con sus brazos. Harry introdujo su lengua e hizo contacto con la de ella, explorándose... Luego de unos tres minutos se separaron en un suspiro mutuo, en busca de aire. En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y vieron a Luna, quien estaba parada mirándolos. Hermione se levantó inmediatamente del regazo de Harry, él en cambio se quedó sentado, como pretificado.

- ¡Hola! – saludó con su voz soñadora. – No pensé que los interrumpiría, pero recién se ha despejado todo y entré para sacarlos.  
Harry y Hermione se miraron.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? – preguntó Harry.

- Creo que los grifos se pusieron a vomitar o algo parecido – contestó ella. – Pero ya no hay nada.  
Harry se levantó y salió de la cabina. Era cierto. Lo que sea que se había esparcido aquella tarde ya no estaba allí.

- ¿Tú lo limpiaste?

- En realidad no lo sé – respondió Luna pensativamente. – Creo que llegué y ya se había ido.  
Por unos instantes, Harry se quedó contemplando a Luna de manera interrogativa, como si no entendiera todo lo que había dicho. Hermione, en cambio, observaba con cara de aburrida e impaciente. Luna simplemente sonrió:

- ¡Vamos!  
Ella se adelantó y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Harry se levantó y ambos salieron de la cabina. Todo había quedado exactamente igual antes de que los grifos se pusieran a vomitar descontroladamente. No había rastro de marcas ni manchas en ningún lado del baño. Luna había abierto la puerta y miraba afuera, entró la cabeza y les dijo:

- Todos están en la cena, creo – explicó serena. – Pueden salir sin problemas.

- Gracias, Luna – dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Sí, gracias – agradeció Hermione.

- No hay de qué – contestó ella sonriendo como siempre.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente cenando alegremente. Algunas ya se levantaban para irse a sus salas comunes, con caras agotadas. Luna dijo que se iría a su mesa y corrió a sentarse entre los Ravenclaws. Harry estaba por entrar en el Gran Comedor cuando una mano apretó su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Harry... - dijo Hermione. Se veía tensa. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de que faltamos a nuestro segundo día de clases?  
En realidad, no había pensado en aquello, con todas las emociones que había vivido y parecía que ella tampoco lo había recordado hasta ahora, pero no creía que le preocupara tanto... Se habían quedado atrapados y no habían podido salir... Un momento ¿cómo explicar lo del baño de chicas? De todos modos, tampoco habían querido salir. Su estómago se revolvió.

- Ya nos haremos cargo de ello, Mione – la calmó Harry. – Ahora vamos a cenar...

- Pero... ¿No lo entiendes? La mitad de los profesores están sentados allí – señaló la mesa de profesores en las que estaban todos menos Flitwick y Hagrid. - ¡Se darán cuenta!

- Mione – dijo Harry poniéndose frente a ella y tomándole los hombros. – No nos podemos quedar sin cenar. Hemos estado todo un día encerrados...

- No me lo menciones – interrumpió mordazmente Hermione desviando su vista.

- Ya no podemos hacer nada – insistió Harry.

- ¿Qué hay de Ron? – replicó mirándolo como si hubiera ganada la batalla. – Vamos a tener que explicarle...

- Todo – terminó la frase por ella. – Sí... ya no podemos seguir ocultando nada...

- Pero... - Hermione se mordió un labio, nerviosa.

- Las damas primero – dijo Harry señalando gentilmente el interior del Gran Comedor.  
Hermione frunció notablemente el entrecejo y volvió a mirar la mesa de profesores nerviosamente y luego a Harry, quien seguía indicando que fuera adentro.

- ¡Ay, Harry! – dijo ella agarrándolo de un brazo. - ¡Deja comportarte así!  
Y sin más, lo llevó adentro del Gran Comedor con paso decidido y mirando siempre adelante, con aire majestuoso, evitando cualquier mirada extraña. Harry sonrió. No habían otras palabras: la amaba. Divisaron a Ron, quien estaba sentado con Neville, Dean y Seamus y miraron intensamente a Harry y Hermione, quien seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Harry. Él no iba a zafarse si ella no quería, de cualquier modo, era mejor así.

- ¡Harry, Hermione! – exclamó Ron al verlos. Los demás les hicieron espacio y tomaron asiento. – Creo que me deben una explicación.

- Luego – dijo rápidamente Harry y se dispuso a sacar las patatas doradas del centro de la mesa.  
Hermione evitó la mirada de Ron durante toda la cena. Ni siquiera se dirigieron una palabra. Harry se sentía un poco culpable. Se había involucrado tanto en su problema, que tendrían que hablar los tres de una buena vez... También hacía lo que podía para poder ignorar los continuos comentarios de Dean y Seamus, haciendo molestas bromas sobre ellos y por qué habían estado desaparecidos todo un día.  
Pero parecía que pronto estallaría.  
  
La sala común se veía bastante acogedora comparada con la pequeña cabina del baño de chicas. Apenas cruzaron el hoyo del retrato Hermione dijo que se iría a la cama y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas sin siquiera decir un "Buenas noches". Harry y Ron se quedaron solos. Había un incómodo silencio que molestó a Harry, mientras seguía contemplando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Hermione. No quería que se fuera, pero ya lo había hecho... la necesitaba...

- ¿Harry?  
Harry despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Ron yendo hacia un sillón y desplomándose en él. - ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?  
En su voz de pudo apreciar un tono frío.  
Harry no sabía si contarle que la había visto llorando cuando estaba conversando con él y la había seguido hasta el baño de las chicas. Después de todo Ron era su mejor amigo...  
No tenía opción. Sabía que si inventaba algo Ron sospecharía de inmediato y no quería tener más problemas de los que había entre ellos hasta ahora.  
Pronto se encontró contándole que los había visto juntos y él la había seguido hasta el baño de las chicas, del que salió Luna y le ayudó a pasar sin problemas, pero pronto llegaron unas chicas y él tuvo que encerrarse en la cabina. Esperaron a que las chicas se fueran, pero éstas provocaron a Luna y no se sabe cómo, los grifos comenzaron a vomitar y la puerta se trancó. Ni siquiera con el alohomora se abrió y tuvieron que esperar todo el día, ya que Luna y las chicas se habían esfumado.  
Ron levantó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en hablar con ella? – preguntó. – Podrías haber esperado a que saliera del baño.

- Ron, no iba a hacerlo – dijo Harry. – Estaba mal... estaba llorando.  
Los ojos de Ron se ensancharon.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí...

- No lo sabía – confesó Ron bajando la vista. – No pensé que...

- ¿De qué estaban hablando? – interrumpió Harry.  
Ron lo miró y luego dio un largo suspiro.

- Bueno... ya sabes... simplemente queríamos arreglar las cosas, pero sigo confundido... aún la amo, - un acceso de ira recorrió a Harry por una fracción de segundo. - se lo dije y salió corriendo...

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿De qué?

- De que si aún la amas.

- Eso creo – contestó Ron observando la madera del suelo.


	9. Reunión De Amigos

Capítulo 8: Reunión de amigos  
  
Al día siguiente resultó extraño que ninguno de los profesores preguntara por la ausencia de Harry y Hermione a las clases del día anterior. Se comportaron quizá demasiado normalmente. Pero Harry tenía otras preocupaciones en su mente. Siempre que podía lograba captar la mirada de Hermione en las clases, pero ella escribía y escribía, no sabía si a propósito o porque quería reanudar sus clases perdidas. Ron tampoco hablaba demasiado, más bien se centraba en algún punto de la sala para mirar fijamente. El ambiente de incomodidad incrementaba a cada segundo entre ellos, por lo menos para Harry. No creía que podría ocultar más lo que tenía con Hermione. Simplemente no podía quitar los ojos encima de ella.  
Durante la hora de almuerzo se sentaron juntos, como era de costumbre, pero no se dirigieron palabra en todo el rato y Hermione se levantó antes que nadie, diciendo que tenía que pasar a la biblioteca antes de ir a clase. Ron dio un largo suspiro y apoyó su frente en su mano.

- Es horrible...  
Harry entendía a qué se refería.

- Sí – afirmó mientras volvía la vista hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero Hermione ya se había esfumado.

- Ya no puedo estar así... Quizá me confundí...  
Harry sintió compasión por su amigo.

- Es posible – contestó observándolo. No se atrevía a confesarle sobre lo que tenía con Hermione, debían hacerlo los dos. – Yo me voy – añadió. – Ya sabes como es Snape si uno llega demasiado tarde y tengo que tener buenas notas en esa asignatura...

- Sí – musitó Ron con su vista en su plato a medio comer. – Buena suerte.

- Gracias – dijo Harry y se levantó, con su mochila al hombro.  
Pero no tenía ninguna intención en ir a la mazmorra de Snape, por ahora. Primero que nada, pasaría a dar unas vueltas por la biblioteca y tener una conversación con una persona...  
Entró en ella e instintivamente miró las mesas de estudio en la que habían varios estudiantes plantados en los libros y escribiendo con toda rapidez. Las recorrió con sus ojos hasta hallar a la persona que buscaba. Hermione escribía sobre un gran pergamino, en el que se veía una redacción muy detallada sobre Aritmancia. Harry llegó donde estaba ella y tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Sólo quería agregarle unos cuantos detalles – dijo Hermione escribiendo. – Ya sabes... para estar segura de que está todo...

- Hermione – interrumpió Harry. - ¿Cuándo piensas solucionar todo esto?  
Hermione cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro. Se veía bastante agotada al tratar ese tema.

- Cuando sea necesario, Harry.

- ¿Y cuándo es eso? No puedes dejar que el ambiente...

- ¡Si sé que está tenso! – dejó escapar ella, dejando su trabajo. – No necesitas recordármelo. Pero, no es fácil...

- ¡Más silencio, señorita! – se escuchó a la Señora Pince  
Hermione enrojeció notablemente y soltó una risita nerviosa, antes de reanudar su trabajo y seguir escribiendo.

- Verás, Harry – musitó mientras escribía. – Nunca pensé que el asunto se volvería tan...

- ¿Complicado? – sugirió Harry.

- Exacto – dijo ella dejando de escribir y mirando el trozo de pergamino pensativamente. – Pero ya me decidí... no podemos dejar que el tiempo pase... Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte, tienes razón. – se volvió hacia Harry. – Tenemos que hablar esta misma noche, Harry. Ron va a tener que aceptar las cosas...  
Harry posó su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó gentilmente.

- Todo va a salir bien – aseguró con una sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Acto seguido se levantó y agarró su mochila para dirigirse a las mazmorras.  
Muy pocas personas habían quedado en la asignatura de Pociones. Milagrosamente (quién sabe cómo sucedió), Harry tuvo su calificación lo bastante alta como para quedar en ella. Quizá no era tan malo después de todo, o había sido suerte. No lo sabía. Trató de concentrarse toda la clase, pero los sucesos actuales lo tenían distraído. Sin embargo, consiguió hacer la poción correctamente y Snape no lo regañó, pero tampoco le dijo nada, como si fuera invisible. Su comportamiento había cambiado drásticamente con él desde hace un tiempo, más bien lo ignoraba, como si no estuviera en la clase, pero eso favorecía a Harry enormemente, porque conseguía mucha más concentración sin Snape encima de él, fijándose en todo lo que hacía. Recordó sus primeras clases de pociones en Hogwarts y un acceso de rabia le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía dejar de sentir ese odio que le tenía a Snape desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo, pero tenía que admitir que había disminuido un poco con el transcurso de los años.

- Que raro, Potter, ayer no te vi en todo el día – musitó maliciosamente una voz que arrastraba las palabras a su lado.  
Harry se giró y vio, con desprecio, a Malfoy lanzándole una horrenda sonrisa de satisfacción.

- No recuerdo haberte invitado a hablar, Malfoy – replicó Harry fríamente mientras reanudaba su trabajo con la poción y se ponía a machacar una cabeza de escreguto.

- Ni a ti... - continuó Malfoy como si no hubiera oído nada. – Ni a esa Granger.  
Esta vez, Harry giró su cabeza tan rápido que creyó que se había roto el cuello. Si Malfoy se enteraba de lo que había pasado, podría inventar cualquier cosa que quisiera y sería un infierno eterno...  
Su sonrisa se acentuó. Me parece que andas en algo raro con ella, Potter – prosiguió. – Y tú sabes que mis suposiciones siempre son ciertas...

- Cierra el pico, Malfoy – dijo Harry, procurando no despertar ninguna sospecha en Snape, mientras seguía machacando la cabeza de escreguto. – Tú no sabes de absolutamente nada.

- ¿Ah, no? – desmintió él. – Pues, me parece que te equivocas, Potter, pues en el baño de las chicas generalmente no entran los hombres ¿no es así?  
Harry lo observó fijamente con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin poder creer lo que oía ¿qué demonios significaba eso? Él no podía saber nada... a menos que alguien le hubiera contado, pero, no tenía sentido: nadie se había enterado que él, Harry, había pasado el día en el baño de las chicas ¿cómo podía Malfoy saberlo? ¿o había sido sólo una coincidencia? Al pensar en esa posibilidad se regañó a sí mismo por su reacción y trató de calmarse, mientras sentía como Malfoy observaba los efectos de sus palabras satisfactoriamente.

- Cree lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero no en que tus suposiciones son ciertas, porque te pasas de soñador – replicó.  
En ese mismo instante sonó la campana indicando el final de las clases.

- Continuaremos la próxima clase – informó Snape. – Traigan todos sus materiales ya hechos y una redacción sobre sus propiedades y sus usos de 50 centímetros.  
Harry, aliviado por no tener que escuchar el comentario de Malfoy, guardó todos sus materiales y se echó su mochila al hombro, listo para abandonar la clase los más rápido posible que sus piernas le permitieran.  
  
El final del día llegó más rápido de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado y ya era la hora de la cena. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, notó que alguien le agarraba su brazo y giró su cabeza para hallar a Hermione que se unió a su lado hacia el camino a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – preguntó ella.

- No estuvo mal – contestó, mientras alcanzaban unos asientos. Miró a su alrededor percatándose de algo: - ¿Dónde está Ron?  
Hermione miró la puerta abierta del Gran Salón y luego recorrió la mesa de Gryffindor con sus ojos.

- Pensé que ya habría llegado – fue todo lo que dijo antes de sentarse junto a Harry.

- No andaba muy bien en el almuerzo – comentó, al tiempo que cogía un par de papas con el tenedor.

- Espero que no esté peor después... - dijo ella.  
Harry la miró.

- Estará bien – aseguró.  
Echó una ojeada a la puerta para ver si lo descubría caminando hacia allí, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en un chico de cara puntiaguda y pelo rubio platino.

- Creo que Malfoy sospecha algo – dijo girándose hacia Hermione. – Sobre nosotros.  
Ella se vio alarmada.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Harry le relató todo lo que le había dicho en la clase de Pociones. Al acabar ella se quedó con la mirada fija en la mesa de Slytherin.

- Bueno, aún no puede decir nada – objetó y luego se volvió a Harry. – Pero, me pregunto como habrá sabido algo... - añadió pensativa. – Puede que haya sido sólo una coincidencia ¿quién le pudo haber contado?  
Harry dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Luna comía un bife con sus grandes y azules ojos recorriendo el Gran Salón.

- ¿Crees que fue Luna Lovegood? – sugirió de pronto Hermione, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

- Es la única que sabe... - opinó él. Luego se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Tragó y dijo: - Pero, ella no es mala persona ¿no?

- Recuerda que ella estaba furiosa cuando esas chicas se burlaron de ella – apuntó Hermione, mientras cortaba su carne. – Puede que haya hecho salir algún comentario sin querer en medio de su enojo.  
Harry reflexionó sobre esa posibilidad.

- Espero que no – dijo finalmente. – Imagina si Malfoy se entera – un estremecimiento lo recorrió. – No sería nada muy agradable.

- Ya lo creo que no – opinó ella, mirando ensimismada su plato, mientras comía.  
En ese preciso instante, Harry viró su vista hacia la puerta y vio entrar a Ron, que caminaba solitario con su mochila en un hombro, sujetada con una mano, mientras la otra estaba en su bolsillo. Miraba el piso con aire deprimido.

- Ahí viene Ron – informó Harry.  
Hermione dio un suave respingo y levantó la vista. Ron también la levantó y sus ojos se posaron ella, mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

- Aquí hay un espacio – dijo Harry en cuanto Ron llegó y le mostró un asiento vacío a su lado.  
Ron tomó asiento en él.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – preguntó Harry.

- He hecho otras cosas – contestó no muy convincente y desviando su mirada.  
Hermione siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry miró a Ron y luego a Hermione, y nuevamente a Ron. Se dio cuenta de que éste tenía los ojos medio enrojecidos.  
  
Al terminar de cenar los tres, se levantaron y, tomando sus mochilas, hicieron su camino a la sala común. Harry notó que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.  
"Todo saldrá bien", se decía, "Sólo tienes que relajarte".  
Pero no era algo que podía hacer muy fácilmente. Notó que Hermione a su lado estaba muda y observaba el piso, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. De pronto, la voz de Ron surgió de la nada:

- Hermione...  
Ella levantó la vista.

- ¿Podemos...? – dijo con voz ronca señalando una esquina. Hermione miró a Harry, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, claro...  
Harry vio que Ron la llevaba aparte, lejos de los varios grupos que salían somnolientos del Gran Salón y se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry observó como Ron le decía algo, sumamente nervioso, y ella lo escuchaba atentamente y luego negaba con la cabeza, hablando como si estuviera agotada. Harry decidió abandonar la escena y partió escaleras arriba.  
  
No irían a hacer nada malo ¿no? No, Hermione nunca lo dañaría, o eso creía. Sentía un acceso de celos inexplicable. Ella no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado ¿no es así? Le había dejado muy en claro que lo amaba... ¿o estaba insegura? Quizá le empezara a gustar Ron...  
Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. No, eso no era cierto...  
Pronunció la contraseña y entró en la sala común, que estaba medio vacía, a pesar de ser temprano, pues ese día había sido particularmente pesado y los estudiantes ya sentían ganas de descansar e irse a la cama.  
Pero, Harry no pensaba irse a dormir aún. Caminó hasta los asientos que siempre ocupaban él, Ron y Hermione, junto al fuego, y se sentó allí a esperarlos. Seguro no tardarían...  
Y así fue, pero a Harry le pareció una eternidad. Miraba el fuego como perdido. Sin Hermione él estaba perdido... la necesitaba...  
El hoyo del cuadro se abrió cuando ya no quedaba ningún alumno en la sala común aparte de Harry, y él despertó de su ensimismamiento con las llamas, girando bruscamente su cuello para ver entrar a Ron, con la vista en el suelo, y a Hermione siguiéndole, quien miró a Harry y le sonrió débilmente, en señal de que todo estaba bien y, él, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa de alivio. Ron levantó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada, como si pensara que había algo entre ellos que aún no sabía.  
Y no estaba equivocado.  
Hermione se sentó junto a Harry, sin embargo, Ron siguió de pie, con la vista baja, pero mirándolos de reojo.

- Yo... - comenzó a decir Ron. – ... me voy a la cama.

- Ron – musitó Hermione, poniéndose de pie. – No, no te vayas aún.  
Harry no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Las tripas se le revolvían en el estómago y tenía la boca seca ¿Tan pronto se había acabado el día?  
Ron parecía extrañado. Levantó una ceja.

- ¿Qué no me vaya aún? – repitió.  
Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miró a Harry se soslayo, nerviosamente. Él también la miró, pero apartó la vista hacia Ron y, aunque no supo de dónde vinieron aquellas palabras (pues sentía que no podía hablar), dijo:

- Tenemos que decirte algo.  
Pareció que Hermione se había sobresaltado, pues había hecho un movimiento muy brusco con su cuello, como si quisiera mirar a Harry para reprocharle lo rápido que había sido, pero lo pensó mejor y calló. Ron frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "tenemos"?

- Quiero decir que nosotros, – continuó Harry, poniéndose de pie, con su garganta seca aún y su corazón latiendo muy rápido. – es decir, Hermione y yo.  
Hermione miraba al suelo y parecía que estaba a punto de explotar por la tensión que se había formado entre los tres. Ron miró de Harry a Hermione y viceversa.

- Bien – dijo con un hilo de voz. – Estoy esperando.

- ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Hermione pateando el piso con un pie y mirando a Ron, decidida. – Comenzaremos desde el principio, Ron.  
Parecía que sus nervios se habían esfumado con ese pequeño ataque de histeria. Harry no supo qué decir. Pero, sabía que, tarde o temprano, Ron tenía que saber la verdad y no iban a ocultársela.  
Hermione se sentó y, mirando al suelo, dijo:

- Siéntate, por favor.

- ¿Qué me siente? – se extrañó Ron.

- Bueno, es generalmente cuando posas tu trasero en alguna superficie – dejó escapar Hermione sarcásticamente.  
Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

- Que dulce eres – dijo sin sentarse.

- Nadie se compara a ti – respondió ella fríamente.

- Por favor, dejen de pelear – pidió Harry cansinamente. Esto era justamente lo que no quería que sucediera.

- ¿Quién eres tú para dar órdenes? – preguntó Ron enojado. – Estoy esperando lo que sea que tengan que decirme y Hermione parte atacándome ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿que me quede callado como bobo?

- Por eso precisamente lo eres – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca callas, no aceptas las cosas ¡no quieres ver la verdad! Por eso siempre fuiste eso: ¡un bobo! ¿alguna vez fuiste de gran ayuda? ¡No! – los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a llenarse lentamente de lágrimas. - ¡Era yo la que tenía que recibir todos tus ataques! Y luego dices que me amas! ¡Bien! – exclamó alzando las manos triunfantemente y dejándolas caer. – ¡Por favor, Ron! ¿Por qué crees que no es recíproco? ¿Alguna vez hiciste un favor por mí? ¿Alguna vez dejaste de criticarme? – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras su voz comenzaba a temblar. - ¿Alguna vez me trataste bien o aceptaste lo que hacía cuando no eran las veces que te dejaba copiar o te corregía todos los trabajos? – sollozó y luego se cubrió la cara con sus manos y les dio la espalda.  
Ron estaba sin habla, paralizado en el mismo lugar en que estaba. El corazón de Harry le latía dolorosamente, pero no por nervios, sino por el dolor que Hermione sentía en aquellos momentos. Eso era lo que había sentido todas las veces que Ron la había criticado. La había herido. Ira y vergüenza lo recorrió al recordar todas las veces que él, Harry, había sido brusco con ella. No se lo merecía.  
Ron se le acercó lentamente y posó una mano en su espalda. A ella le dio un tiritón y sollozó más fuerte, pero no se movió. Sus manos bajaron, hasta cubrir sólo su boca. Él rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, precavidamente, y luego, sin previo aviso, ella se abalanzó dentro de sus brazos y lloró en su pecho. Ron la rodeó en un cálido abrazo con sus ojos vidriosos, llenos de culpabilidad, moviéndose tristemente en todas direcciones.  
Harry observó la escena, lleno de emoción. El abrazo pareció botar todas las frustraciones entre Ron y Hermione. Pareció que duró una eternidad. Hermione sollozaba suavemente y Ron, con sus ojos cerrados, acariciaba su cabello, con su mentón apoyado en la corona de su cabeza.  
  
Poco a poco, se fueron apartando y Hermione, que tenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre y sus mejillas coloradas y brillantes con lágrimas, dijo:

- Lo siento, Ron – se lamentó tristemente. – No puedo responder a tu amor...

- No – la interrumpió Ron, negando con la cabeza. – Perdóname tú. No te mereces ninguno de estos problemas y yo te los he estado causando todo este tiempo. Sé que no va a bastar con un día para que me perdones, sino toda la vida. Pero, te prometo, que haré todo lo posible para alcanzar ese día y te juro – susurró – que será el más feliz de mi vida.  
Ella lo miró de un ojo a otro. Se adentró en esos ojos azules brillantes, que demostraban cariño y afecto, y volvió a posarse sobre su pecho.

- Gracias – musitó con sus ojos cerrados.

- No hay por qué – dijo él sonriendo. Ron – dijo de pronto Hermione, separándose y mirando a Harry de soslayo. Él seguía observándolos y despertó ante su mirada. Un deseo se prendió en su pecho. Esos ojos...

- Tenemos que decirte... lo que vinimos a decirte.  
Se apartó de él y Ron no perdió su vista. Esperó pacientemente, mientras Hermione observaba y su labio inferior tembló, buscando las palabras correctas.

- Yo no te amo... - comenzó. – Quiero decir sí, pero... tú entiendes... no de esa manera... porque...

- Me ama a mí – acabó Harry de manera cortante. Ella lo miró sorprendida con sus ojos ensanchados y Harry la miró a ella firmemente. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarlos...  
Hermione desvió sus ojos para observar la reacción de Ron, quien, para su sorpresa, sonreía al piso.

- Entonces esa es la razón de su desaparición ¿no? – dijo burlonamente.  
Hermione enrojeció, pero Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo tan fresco en su mente de aquél día.  
Ron siguió sonriendo y luego soltó una carcajada de felicidad.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó abriendo sus brazos de par en par.  
Hermione parecía pretificada.

- ¿Ron? – dijo con un hilo de voz. - ¿Estás... estás seguro?  
Él asintió, aún sonriendo.

- Muy seguro, Hermione.

- Pero... - dijo ella, no muy convencida. - ¿no... ya no...?

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me confundí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como quien quiere la cosa.  
Harry miraba a su amigo, casi sin poder creerlo. Él le lanzó una sonrisa pícara, y se acercó.

- No te preocupes, compañero – aseguró golpeándole amistosamente en un hombro.

- Gracias, Ron – dijo y luego rió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Hermione, como si creyera que todo esto fuera un complot y que ellos eran cómplices.

- Nada – dijo Harry radiante. – Es sólo que es... gracioso. – dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Gracioso? – repitió Hermione.  
Harry la miró sonriente y se le acercó despacio rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

- Sí – susurró en su oído y luego rozó su nariz contra su cuello y mandíbula. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, feliz.

- ¡Hey! – exclamó Ron. - ¡Eso no lo hagan al frente mío! Creo que voy a vomitar.  
Harry se volteó y le sonrió a su amigo que sonreía burlonamente.  
Hermione volvió a enrojecer.  
Ron se acercó y los abrazó a los dos. Harry rodeó con sus brazos a sus dos mejores amigos que habían sido desde el principio de su vida, y sintió una llama cálida en su pecho... que daba paz, tranquilidad. Cerró sus ojos para grabar ese sentimiento por la eternidad... durante siete años juntos... y así sería para siempre.  
Al final de las cosas, la noche no había sido tan mala como él esperaba... de hecho, no creía que podría olvidarla... Se apretaron gentilmente en su abrazo, sintiendo la respiración de cada uno. Sonrisas de felicidad cruzaban por sus rostros. Una lágrima cayó silenciosamente por la ya colorada mejilla de Hermione.  
Siempre serían el trío.


End file.
